


【翻译】Impatient to Be Free

by Function



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function
Summary: 从某种程度上看，看到从上学以来什么事情都没有变，这几乎让她觉得松了口气。时光荏苒，但格朗泰尔依然就是格朗泰尔：过于紧张的神经，笨拙的手脚，发痒的喉咙，鬼鬼祟祟的目光在任何她不该看的地方之间跳跃。依然怀着对这片地方有着最危险外表的女性的迷恋。像是一只小狗，气喘吁吁地跟在一匹狼的身后。1957年，女插画师格朗泰尔遇见了一些有趣的新朋友，加入了一个秘密社团，吸引了一个名叫安灼拉的女人的注意。一个1950s lesbian Amis AU。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impatient to Be Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045832) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



> 作者注：
> 
> “比利提斯之女（The Daughters of Bilitis）”是一个真实存在的女同性恋维权组织，1955年创立于旧金山。至少在1959年之前，在芝加哥就已经有其分部，但我的理解是他们更像是一个社会组织；为了这个故事我捏造了许多东西。
> 
> DOB的一些行为非常复杂——在后文中我将对其有所提及——但最终，他们在十分恐怖的情形下的努力与勇气，我对其表示敬意。我做了大量研究，在每一章节后都会有相应的历史相关注释，但仍然不能保证自己没有出错。
> 
> 警告：内容中含有当时时代的典型性别主义歧视与恐同行为，还有些许同性恋恐惧自身的恐同行为（internalized homophobia）。
> 
> 标题来自Doris Day为1953年的电影Calamity Jane所演唱的”Secret Love”。
> 
> 十分感谢我的beta们，他们给了我很大的帮助。

_1957年，八月_  


“格朗泰尔，你的脸色看起来比平时还要苍白，默里说，他都没怎么努力掩饰自己的笑，“你确定你现在还好吗？”

“我很好。”她飞快地说，也许过于快了。

“如果你想在大城市里取得成功，那你就必须把你的小镇生活态度放在一边，”切斯特补充道，“看啊，这里什么样的人都有。”

格朗泰尔点点头。没有什么比有人想要向你证明自己比你过得更加放荡不羁了，她想。她不知道他们是不是只是因为自己在上班的时候纠正了切斯特关于罗斯科的想法才这样做。也许她当时就应该闭上嘴巴，就随他那样错下去，然后她就可以避免这整场奇遇，或者是玩笑，或者是拜占庭式的神秘复杂的仪式——让他们莫名其妙地带她来到这里，在所有地方里选择了这里，的原因。

缪尚。这里由黑帮经营，当然是这样，但使这地方臭名昭著的原因并不是因为这个。这里也没有个霓虹招牌明目张胆地叫嚣“同性恋酒吧（gay bar）！”。但即使格朗泰尔如切斯特和穆里所想的那样初入世事天真无邪，她觉得谁都能从这里的客人——男人和男人混在一起，女人则只和女人在一起——中推断出一二。

要看多少次才不算是看得太多？怎么感觉都太多了。她试图将注意力集中在吧台背后肮脏不已的墙壁上，那上面摆满了酒瓶，只有一块地方被酒保贴上了美女海报——她全身赤裸，除了一处被巧妙摆放的尤克里里所遮挡，烈焰红唇，开怀大笑。把视线放在哪里都不安全。每一寸地方都充满危险，只要看着一处都会像是承认了某件事情。

“我马上回来，”她声音嘶哑，“洗手间。”

“认得出哪间是你该进的吗？”笑着说这话的是——切斯特？默里？——随便谁了，她想，然后扎进了人群里。

冷水没有像她希望的那样帮助她冷静下来。格朗泰尔关掉水龙头，擦了擦脸，她非常想抽根香烟。她思考着自己在这里躲多久外面的两人才会起疑。两到三分钟吧，她决定到，但是当她走回酒吧的时候，她需要完全镇定下来。

但是话说回来，她这两位新同事的洞察力似乎没有那样敏锐。举个例子：此时此刻的愚蠢行为，本意是想让她因为另一个完全不同的原因而紧张。甚至现在，她都至少能够感受到蕴藏在这整件事情中一种病态的幽默。此刻一个女人走了进来，她的脸上还半挂着冷笑。格朗泰尔本能地移开视线，但愚蠢地，直直看向了镜子，她们的视线在镜中相遇。今晚真是连片刻休息时间都没有。

格朗泰尔从酒吧的另一边见过这个陌生人，即使离着她一百步远都能注意到他。她看起来像是中国人，或者是日本人，格朗泰尔不清楚。她高挑健美，穿着系扣领的衬衫还有长裤，一副男人的打扮。通常这么高的女孩都会驼背，双肩缩起，像是在为自己占用这么大的空间而道歉，但这女人身体上每一根线条都写着自信与沉着。她暗色的头发被剪得很短，浓密的眉毛，尖利的颧骨中透着女性的英气的美，丝毫不温柔。

她的视线落在格朗泰尔身上，又再次移开：简单的一个动作，将她在心里登记一下，又立马丢开。

格朗泰尔擦干手——动作很慢，因为她真的还不太想回去。做什么事情都比这强，包括承受来自陌生人的冷漠的明枪暗箭。

从某种程度上看，看到从上学以来什么事情都没有变，这几乎让她觉得松了口气。时光荏苒，但格朗泰尔依然就是格朗泰尔：过于紧张的神经，笨拙的手脚，发痒的喉咙，鬼鬼祟祟的目光在任何她不该看的地方之间跳跃。依然怀着对这片地方有着最危险外表的女性的迷恋。像是一只小狗，气喘吁吁地跟在一匹狼的身后。

格朗泰尔哼了一声，声音在狭窄的空间里回荡。那个女人又看向了她。

“抱歉。”格朗泰尔小声说道。

女人挑起一边眉毛。“你的朋友们似乎玩得挺开心。”她说道。声音冰冷干燥，就像在北极的沙漠，烈日当头，却有鹅毛大雪落下。

无论怎么想，切斯特和默里都不会是她的朋友。他们仅仅只能算是同事；格朗泰尔才在这家杂志社待了五天，在芝加哥待的世界也只比那长三天。性情古怪的总编连她的面都没见过，只凭着被邮过来的包裹里的东西所体现的能力和可能被认作是男名的名字，他就雇佣了她。甚至还有可能，等老板度完蜜月回来发现他们新任的插画师是个女的，格朗泰尔就会被立刻扫地出门，连幅画都没机会交上去。事实上，她在办公室的出现，就像是个打错字的结果。

最好的结果是，她的新老板是个可怕的暴君，拒绝承认自己会犯错，出于绝对的冷静与顽固把她留了下来。也许再过一年或者两年，她就会从新鲜事物逐渐变成什么背景细节，她也终于成长到不会再在不重要的时候试图证明自己。

所有一切都不值得解释。

“他们根本无害，”相反，格朗泰尔说道，“那种新型知识分子。他们喜欢现代艺术，喜欢吸大麻，假装自己懂诗歌。他们不是来这里傻乎乎地看别人的，准确地说不是这样。”她就是没法让自己闭上嘴，就像是发泄一样，“他们带我来这里只是想引起这个来自斯科基的乡下女孩的主意，”她还在说，“他们不反对你这类人。”

“我这类人。”女人重复道，格朗泰尔在内心里退缩了一下。仅仅因为一个人在同性恋酒吧里穿着长裤就暗示她是同性恋是不是很粗鲁？看起来也不像是戏服，她穿在身上显得过于优雅了。“你说的难到不是‘我们这类人’吗？”女人说。

格朗泰尔怔住了，手里还攥着那团厕纸。她没有想到自己会有一种被抓了个正着的感觉。当她第一次踏进这扇大门时她几乎希望会这样，甚至胃里有些许兴奋的不适。一脚踏进缪尚，看了一眼那些冒着被警察追捕的危险调情的活生生的人们，所有兴奋感烟消云散。

格朗泰尔只能站在这里，穿着为了能在办公室里隐蔽起来特意挑选的平淡的短裙和女衬衫，计算着她和对方之间的距离，可以以英里计算，甚至用光年。

她把纸巾丢进垃圾桶，迫使自己直视女人的双眼。格朗泰尔比她矮一个头，但也有因为她驼背，肩膀缩在一起，整个姿势就像是在为自己的血液、肌肉和皮肤，为所有已成定局无法改变的事实而乞求原谅。

“我和你一点也不像。”格朗泰尔说。

“是吗？”回答平淡，“因为我可以发誓昨天我也看见你在这里。你的朋友们不在。”

她肯定是在虚张声势，格朗泰尔想。如果不是有那两个粗鲁的男的在她背后开着这个玩笑，她几乎都无法在自己匆匆离开之前促使自己踏进大门。

她的思绪飞快地转动。有人看见了她都很小，更别提之后还能再认出她来——但话说回来，鉴于格朗泰尔的好运，她被看见并不是不可能的。

对方肯定是在虚张声势，除非她不是。

先是切斯特和默里，现在又是她。格朗泰尔只是受够了别人试图在用她已经知道的东西吓唬她。一边是， **“性变态（Sex perverts）是存在的，格朗泰尔。”** 另一边是， **“你就是他们的一员，格朗泰尔。”**

某种程度上，女孩到了极限。

“哦，”格朗泰尔说，“我是女同性恋（Lesbian），如果你想说的是这个的话。”

女人眨着眼睛，没有料想到——什么？她的直接？这个词？她还有这一点点的勇气的错觉？

格朗泰尔露齿一笑：让对方再产生其他错觉吧。在这一方面，除了精心练习过的条件反射，她什么都没有；她身体中的每一块骨头都知道如何撒谎。

“而且那是我们有且仅有的共同之处了。”格朗泰尔说。真是漫长的一天；她走出去的时候用力甩上门，心里荡起微弱的满足感。

“感觉好多了？”她回来的时候，切斯特问道，带着假惺惺的同情，“也许需要一杯姜汁汽水（ginger-ale）来调解胃部不适？”这话披着建议的外衣，却有着挑战的味道：你敢不敢在这里留到把它喝完。

“往里面再倒些威士忌的话，成交。”她说道，勇气十足，门被甩上的声音依然在耳边回荡。默里笑了。她的头好疼。

“现在别看，但那里有个女人，如果你能管那家伙叫女人的话，在看着我们。”默里低声说道，声音里带着笑意，“我觉得她在看着你呢，格朗泰尔。”

生平第一次，她不会去咬钩。“你可真好笑，”格朗泰尔头也没有抬，“真是个鲍勃·霍普。”

“斯科基还有人听了鲍勃·霍普会笑？”切斯特说。

“那是在伊利诺伊，”她啐了一口，“又不是在中生代（Mesozoic Era）。”

“中生代，”穆里说，像是他从未听过这样荒唐的话，“对小女人来说这倒是个很大的词（Big word for a little lady）。”

 **中生代（Mesozoic）** 。八个字母。但无论你怎么改造自己唯唯诺诺畏手畏脚都不重要，总有人会因为你这件事或是那件事做得太过而对你发火。

格朗泰尔坐在高脚椅上，驼起了背，远离那些来自想象中的眼睛的视线，强迫自己微笑。  
  


“早上好，”切斯特说，“新裙子？”

不是新裙子。她警惕地从画板上抬起头来。她可没那么好看，这只可能是对方的什么策略。

“有什么可以帮你的吗，切斯特？”她用自己最甜蜜的声音问道，像是加满了棉花糖。

“秘书今天上午不在，”他告诉她，“所以现在还没有咖啡。”

就是了，“咔哒”一声，什么都说得通了。

格朗泰尔尽可能使自己绷紧脸，面无表情；如果对方非要自己得出他的结论，那他可得花上很大功夫把她拖到那里。

“谢谢提醒，但是我在来的路上自己买了一杯。”她说道，朝半空的塑料杯点点头。星期五晚上再缪尚的那场灾难，阴影现在还挥之不去，没有大剂量的咖啡因她甚至无法想象周一早上搭L线来上班。

切斯特意味深长（meaningfully）地看着她；格朗泰尔毫无意味（meaningless）地瞪了回去。

“格朗泰尔，”切斯特说，语气像是在对傻子说话，“你觉得你能给我们煮一壶吗？”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼睛。“通常在秘书不在的时候这就是在编插画师来干的活吗？”

切斯特发出一声压抑的声音，满含怒气。他张开双手，像是要打动对方。“听着，我也可以努力一下尝试给全办公室的人沏咖啡，但毫无疑问会毒死所有敢尝的人，或者可以是你来，在咖啡里加上像是在家一般（homey）的舒适的小小风味，大家都会喜欢的。”

在家一般的舒适（homey）。这可不是会被用来形容格朗泰尔和花园同层的只有一间卧室的公寓的词，公寓里脏兮兮的墙纸还有炉子都是从柯立芝时代留下来的。平庸（homely）吧，也许。切斯特有自己的房子，自己的家，有妻子，有白白胖胖的小宝宝，还有钱过上舒适的生活，他才是过着舒适生活的人。

“根据人的自然属性来分工才是最公平的，甜心。”切斯特在说着，而就是这声 **“甜心”** 像根橡胶棍，给了格朗泰尔当头一棒。他用这个词像是想拍拍她的脑袋，像是给哭泣的婴儿一小块糖果，给狗一小块腊肠。这个词和格朗泰尔的相貌，和她的整个存在相比起来，就像是最苦涩的怜悯，或是最残酷的玩笑。

“‘各尽所能，各取所需’。”她用一种赞同般的语调小声说。

“现在你懂了——”切斯特开口，然后皱起眉。

“这是卡尔马克思的原话，”格朗泰尔说，“快点吧，不然有人就可能需要给老乔（ol’ Joe）打电话了。”

切斯特整个脸色都变了。“这就是为什么你应该把开玩笑的工作留给男人，”他说，“然后尽你所能把你能做的事情给——”

格朗泰尔站了起来：“我来沏咖啡。”

“就是了，”切斯特说，“这有必要弄得这么复杂吗？”  
  


“黄金比例”，根据高中家政课所学，格朗泰尔几乎是咬牙切齿地才通过了那门课，是每六盎司水加一到两勺咖啡。格朗泰尔记得这一点是因为她弄错过很多，很多次。她数学不好，但是这个机器里装了三十六盎司水，这就意味着理想的剂量是六到十二勺咖啡粉。

“星星在你的头顶明亮闪烁（Stars shining bright above you），”格朗泰尔轻声哼唱着，量好咖啡粉然后把它们放进滤筛里。 **一，二，三，四，五** 。

格朗泰尔在高中的时候常常弄错是因为在她家里没有人喝咖啡。直到上了艺术学校的第一年她才发现了这玩意可以带来的令人震惊的效益，毕竟各种截止日期堆在一起，可用的时间似乎怎么都不够。

“夜风似乎在低声轻语，我爱你（Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you），”格朗泰尔继续， **六，七，八，九，十** 。

如果世界上存在着一条路，可以不靠化学物质的支撑来在汹涌澎湃充满批评的学术海洋中披荆斩棘，格朗泰尔从来都没有找到过这条路的存在。她努力过，她哭过，她拒绝了小组里其他女孩递给她的“减肥药（diet pills）”只是因为格朗泰尔不愿再冒险让她本就很小的乳房更加缩水。

“鸟儿在悬铃木上歌唱（Birds singing in the sycamore trees）——” **十一，十二，十三，十四，十五** 。

所有审视和压力削弱了远离父母所带来的自由。格朗泰尔原本希望的只是靠学艺术打发时间，直到有个善良的男人愿意娶她，除非什么人都不愿意要这个可怜的小姑娘——她已经找到了自己的生存策略，将讽刺、葡萄酒还有更多的讽刺随便组合在一起，加上煮得极浓极烈的咖啡，她的血液里大概都有一半是咖啡因。

“希望你的梦中能够有我（Dream a little dream of me）。” **十六，十七，十八，十九，二十** 。格朗泰尔继续往里面加咖啡粉，然后把袋子放在了一边。  
  


格朗泰尔正在艰难而缓慢地完成第一个截稿日的工作，道格拉斯站在了她的桌前。

“听着，”他气势汹汹，“这是什么玩笑吗？”

“嗯？”

“你的咖啡根本无法入口，这——”格朗泰尔喝了一大口自己马克杯里的焦黑的物质，对方霎时息了声。口感粗糙，而且很苦，但和她在艺术学校的那几年喝的相比，也只能算得上“中等”。

“道格，”她冷静地说道，“如果这对你来说太浓了，你可以随意向里面加上足够的牛奶和糖。”她又喝了一口，整个过程中始终直视着对方的眼睛。

他转过身子，正装鞋和地面发出摩擦的声音。他怒气冲冲地走开了，她还听见了对方的自言自语，音量刻意压低，几乎不可耳闻，但她能听见， **“连咖啡都泡不好，难怪没有男人要她。”**  
  


“格朗泰尔？”

她抬起头。显然，秘书已经回来了，不论她方才去了哪里。

“你好，”格朗泰尔说，希望只要自己表情和善，对方就注意不到格朗泰尔不记得她的名字的事实，“你身体恢复了吗？”

秘书礼貌地微笑。她很年轻，但是相貌平凡，尽管不如格朗泰尔一般平凡。“谢谢关心，但实际上，是我母亲。她有些小恙，所以我回家给她送了汤，给她再热了一下。”

格朗泰尔点点头，仿佛这样尽孝的义务也是她日常生活中的一部分一样。“喔，希望她能够尽快恢复健康。”

“谢谢，你真善良。”

短暂的停顿，尴尬开始蔓延。格朗泰尔为了打破尴尬，开口：“如果你喝了咖啡的话，抱歉。”

“噢，”秘书说，“没有，没有，我喝茶。”她当然是喝茶的那种人了，格朗泰尔想到。她看起来就像是那种能够熟练优雅地使用茶杯和骨碟的人。在另一种人生中，她也许会成为一名图书馆管理员。她微微压低声音：“道格拉斯给我讲了今天上午咖啡的事情。”她的声音又低了些许：“相当详细。”

“是啊，我肯定是数错自己加了多少勺了，”格朗泰尔温和地回答，“真不能想象自己怎么会这样心不在焉。”

“我能想象。”秘书说道，脸上露出狡黠的微笑。某种程度上，她瞪大双眼的样子，有点像在冲她眨眼。“说到这，格朗泰尔，想问一下你能不能和我一起吃次午饭？街对面有个公园，很安静，很平和。”

格朗泰尔点点头，她不太确定到底会发生什么事情。她是会听到许多办公室的八卦吗？默里是有赌瘾吗？

“好极了。”秘书说，狡黠的微笑又出现在了她的脸上。“顺便一提，我的名字是公白飞。”  
  


“你知道吗，我那天见过你。”公白飞从包里拿出了一个橘子，在阳光下眯起眼睛。

“是嘛。”格朗泰尔在心里默默盘算了一下自己过去几天所去过的地方。如果她非常非常幸运的话，公白飞说的也许只是她在jewel-osco超市里瞟到过她的身影，那时她正在那里为自家空的可悲的冰箱买上些东西。

公白飞用一种非常自然毫无防备的方式环顾四周。“在缪尚里。”她说。

格朗泰尔胃里一沉。她可以感觉到自己的手攥紧了火鸡肉三明治，指节泛白。

“切斯特和默里，这一对笑话大王，”她最终说道，“我猜我昨晚可能是糊涂了——”

“不是，我是在星期四看见你的。”公白飞平静地说，“只有你一个人。”

格朗泰尔在那里待的时间都不到四十五秒，整个芝加哥都看见了吗？她感到有什么东西在心底冒了出来。

“所以说，”格朗泰尔开口，试图用和公白飞平淡冷静的语调相匹配的语调回应，“你这是来敲诈我？那恐怕你可得等我拿到第一笔工资了，现在我这里没什么油水可以榨。”

公白飞眨了眨眼睛。“哦天啊，”她说，“哦，不是的，你完全误会我了。我是从里面看见你的。”

“你在那里？”格朗泰尔问，为自己早些时候没有看出任何女同性恋的迹象而觉得自己又呆又傻。公白飞的衣着和举止中并没有什么明显之处。回家看母亲也许是在暗示她依然和父母住在一起，因此仍然未婚单身，但许多女孩都是这样。当然，不是所有喜欢女性的女人都会像酒吧卫生间里的那位短发亚马逊女郎一样向世界大声公告。公白飞的发型和衣着无疑也是被选做隐藏所用，就和格朗泰尔的一样。

“周末有什么计划吗？”公白飞问道，格朗泰尔努力使自己看起来不像是被彻底打败了一样。

这是什么考验吗？格格朗泰尔没有立刻觉得被吸引，但可悲的是，她意识到自己已经孤单到开始考虑前往了。她挑起眉。

“你瞧，我参加了一个社会组织，”公白飞像是没有注意到她的反应一般继续到，“有更多的新成员加入，我们就能有更多的榜首，而且感觉挺好的，能够认识有一个同事也——”

“是个读书小组吗？”格朗泰尔问，“特百惠交换派对？猫咪鉴赏协会？”

公白飞微笑。“我确实很喜欢猫，”她说，“不过不是，我们是。一群志同道合的人，发现自己走上了一条偏离同人类主流的道路，这样的一个组织在芝加哥的分部。很放松的，不是什么特别正式的事情。我们星期六的时候会在一位朋友家里吃意大利面。如果你感兴趣的话，我可以给你更多的细节。”

“你们都是女人？”格朗泰尔说。

“是的。”公白飞说。

管他妈的。又不是有很多人排着队要和她度过星期六晚上的美好时光。

“那好。”格朗泰尔说。

“太好了。”公白飞把地址给了她，格朗泰尔怀疑那地方可能在比自己的破屋子稍微强一点的地方。她又短促低看了公园四周。“我应该加上一句，你不需要用自己的真名，”她说，“事实上，我觉得我们大多数人都没用真名。”

“你们经营的某个特百惠俱乐部，小姐。”格朗泰尔说，公白飞笑了一声。

“我本来想给你留张字条的，”公白飞手，“留在你桌上，把一切提前解释清楚，但是我母亲之后就病了，没有时间这样做。”

“如果有人看见你写的东西……”格朗泰尔开口。

“用速记法写的，当然。男人看不懂。”

“我也看不懂速记，”格朗泰尔说，“以前上过课，但大概那个时候我就意识到了自己的未来且在别处。”

“我本想成为一名医生，”公白飞的声音好像从远处传来，格朗泰尔转过头来看着她。“我成绩不错，你知道的。生物是我学的最好的一门学科，而且我很喜欢帮助人。”

“之后怎么了？”格朗泰尔有些不自在。

“喔，”公白飞说，“我的教授，他人很好。我曾经向他咨询过医学院的事情，他只是把我拉到一边，解释说我不得不做两倍的工作，却只能得到一般的尊重，事实当然是这样。我有考虑过去当护士，但是清空床铺，躲避主任医师的咸猪手的生活并不吸引我，而且我一直都是名优秀的打字员。”

“所以，相反，你来清空收件箱，躲避理查的咸猪手。”格朗泰尔说。

“你会融入我们的圈子的，”公白飞又朝她露出了微笑，“我朋友昨晚对你说的话，我很抱歉。她心里有宏伟的蓝图，是我们组织的关键人物，但有时她实在会有些苛刻。”

格朗泰尔手里的午餐差点掉到地上。“你是说那个把我堵在女厕所的希波吕忒？”

“毫无疑问，”公白飞说。然后，“噢，可别那样叫她。”

“做梦都不敢。”格朗泰尔说。

Notes（【】内为译者注）： 

第一部分中主要的情节——未出柜的女同性恋者被非同性恋者“开玩笑”带进了女同酒吧然后遇上了一个富有魅力的女同性恋——是我无耻地从一本出版的女同性恋小说， I Am a Woman中借用来的，作者是Ann Bannon，写于1959年。得为自己辩护一下，去gay bar只是为了傻乎乎地看其他人，似乎是在当时城里的非同性恋者会做的事情。

我对罗斯科并不了解。如果您了解的话，欢迎告诉我格朗泰尔到底说对的是什么。  
【马克·罗斯科：美国抽象派画家，生于俄国，十岁时移居美国，曾在纽约艺术学生联合学院学习，师从于马克斯·韦伯。他最初的艺术是现实主义的，后尝试过表现主义、超现实主义的方法。以后，他逐渐抛弃具体的形式，于40年代末形成了自己完全抽象的色域绘画风格。】

上世纪中期时gay bar由黑帮经营的现象十分常见。著名的“石墙事件（Stonewall Riots）”的发生地点，石墙酒吧（Stonewall Inn），就由黑帮所经营。有（可）趣（怕）的是，石墙酒吧在主酒吧间内并没有自来水，所以他们是用酒桶清洗玻璃杯的。这就让我开始默默思考如果在这十年前的缪尚厕所里会不会有洗手池，但这不是重点。  
【石墙事件：是同性恋维权的历史上的一个标志性事件，它引发了美国同性恋群体维权的行动，并扩展到世界范围内。一个强大的同性恋维权组织“同性恋解放阵线”成立。】

当时在美国，亚洲人是很少见的，因为我们对允许移民的人数有着非常严格而且种族主义的限制。格朗泰尔现在还不知道，但在这个故事中，安灼拉是菲律宾人。这是向Rose Bamberger致敬，关于她的更多信息会在之后的注解中提及。

我不知道能不能让格朗泰尔说出“光年”这个词，但light years这个词确实在19世纪就已经出现了。你们知道的更多！

“性变态（Sex perverts）”一词在当时与男同性恋和女同性恋关联紧密。格朗泰尔的自我憎恨大概是这个故事里最符合历史的一部分了。

“女同性恋（Lesbian）”一词在1950s被认为是一个非常震惊的词语，所以Daughters of Bilitis的通讯报纸The Ladder将喜欢同性的女性称为“变体（variant）”或是同性恋者（homosexual）。

【鲍勃·霍普（Bob Hope，1903年5月29日—2003年7月27日），出生于英国，美国演员、主持人、制作人。霍普的表演生涯长达70多年，堪称美国的“笑坛长青树”，被誉为“喜剧之王”、“美国幽默主席”。】

【L线，L Ride，芝加哥“L”地铁，Elevated Lines，总长170.6公里的铁路，90.8公里建在高架上，地下的不足18.3公里。】

【柯立芝：美国第三十任总统，执政时间从1923年8月3日到1929年3月3日，这篇文的设定是1957年，所以R住的房子确实有很长的年头了。】

【“各尽所能，各取所需”：原文是”From each according to their ability, to each according to their needs”，是马克思对共产主义社会的描述。所以当切斯特赞同这句话时，R会说得有人来联系Ol’ Joe了。】  
“老乔（Ol’ Joe）”是指乔瑟夫·麦卡锡（Joe McCarthy），当然，反共产主义猎巫行动之父。也许不需要提及，作为女同性恋者，格朗泰尔会更加惧怕麦卡锡及其追随者；他们疯狂地追捕未出柜的同性恋者。

【乔瑟夫·麦卡锡于1957年5月2日去世，本文开篇时间设定是1957年8月，此时麦卡锡本人已经没啦，所以我个人猜想R这句是否会有些“叫老乔来招你下地狱去吧”这种意思，所以对方才更加生气……？】

格朗泰尔沏咖啡的时候唱的歌是Dream a Little Dream of Me，特别说明是[Ella Fitzgerald &Louie Armstrong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxrws7omOHQ)的版本。

在当时“Diet pills”据称会使你精力充沛，我猜这的确不错，但事实上它们就是冰毒（meth），所以格朗泰尔没有尝试过它们，这是件好事。

在录音机被普及之前，速记（shorthand）是一种秘书使用的记录系统。基本上是编码信息，使得你能够写得很快很快，并可以在之后被直接读出来。公白飞的速记无懈可击。

教授温和劝阻女性放弃理科相关职业的故事来自于我的祖母，她曾想成为一名化学家，但后来当了护士，再后来又去做老师。对那位教授她一直怀有感激之情。

希波吕忒是亚马逊女王。


	2. Chapter 2

会议地点离格朗泰尔点住所不远，虽然在这条街上的房屋，它们剥落的墙漆和破旧的门前台阶似乎更带有一种迷人的波西米亚风格，而不是让人感到压抑。

门被一个结实的棕发女人打开了，她穿着格子连衣短裙，涂着亮红色的口红，看起来隐约有些熟悉，但是鉴于格朗泰尔来芝加哥才待了两个星期，这肯定是她的错觉。

公白飞的社会俱乐部似乎进行得如火如荼。这一小群人几乎都是职业装扮的女性，正热烈地交谈着，时不时吃一口芝士饼干，看起来就像是个读书俱乐部，而非格朗泰尔也许暗自希望，又可能恐惧的，酒神狂欢一般的场景。

“好啊（Hullo），”站在走廊处的女人向她打招呼，“我叫巴阿雷，你呢？也不用告诉我真名实姓，真名都没必要。”

“我知道，”格朗泰尔说，“我是被介绍来的，被——呃，可能我不应该说是谁。”

巴阿雷耸耸肩，让格朗泰尔进了门，然后把门关上。“第一次来的人我们都会先告知她们这一点。我该怎么叫你呢，姑娘（girlie）？”

“叫我R就好了。”格朗泰尔说。

“棒极了，像个海盗一样！”巴阿雷露出而笑。她的鼻子看起来像是被打断过很多次，使得她带有一种洒脱的气质。

“噢，嘿！”格朗泰尔说，“我认识你，你是那个‘衬裙拳击手（Petticoat Pugilist）’！”

“是啊，”巴阿雷说，“虽然我得加上一句这个名字可不是我自己挑的。”

“去年夏天我看了你在斯普林菲尔德的比赛，”格朗泰尔对她说，“你那记左勾拳真是漂亮。”

巴阿雷仿佛整个人都亮了起来。“我记得那次比赛！天啊，我开心死了他们终于没有逼我穿高跟鞋打，我觉得掉马尔恰诺本人来了我都能把他KO掉。”

“那我花上多少钱都要看。”格朗泰尔说，巴阿雷笑了。

“噢，我是个新鲜玩意，”她说道，“每当他们找不到会用后腿跳舞的狗，或者是能吹星条旗的鹦鹉的时候，就会把我的名字写上去。但我很喜欢。天知道我们大多时候有多想把谁的那张臭脸狠揍一顿！”

格朗泰尔笑了，半是因为惊喜。

“太好了，你来了！”公白飞突然从格朗泰尔身后出现，“这位是热安妮（Jeanne），”她补充说，朝一个小个子女人的方向点点头，对方带着一顶黑色的帽子，上面装饰着了一个乌鸦标本，“她可以把你介绍给其他人。”  
  
  
事实证明，格朗泰尔在厕所遇见的复仇女神确实参与了会议，她也的确讨厌被称作希波吕忒，她讨厌这个外号的程度和讨厌被叫做狄安娜，狩猎女神，的程度不相上下。

“我的名字，”这位女猎神咬牙切齿，她浓密的眉毛使得她的表情更凶狠了些，“是安灼拉。”

“但是那样多完美啊，”格朗泰尔说，“你还记得阿克泰翁的故事吗？如果有谁仅凭视线就能使五十只猎狗一同向某个可怜的人发起攻击，那可只有你了，阿尔忒弥斯。”

安灼拉瞪着她。

“你瞧，”格朗泰尔刻意压低了声音，“在我们说话的时候，我都能听见猎狗在靠近呢。”

“你确定你听见的不是你自己在说话吗？”安灼拉说，“在我听来和狗叫一模一样。”

格朗泰尔露齿而笑，笑容锐利而又苦涩。“您是在把我称作你的猎犬吗？我真的受宠若惊。我们区区凡人，能够坐在您的身后，留在您的身边，听从您的命令，夫复何求呢！”

“ **闭嘴** 怎么样，”安灼拉回敬到，“这个命令你可能够遵从。”

“除非你先挠挠我的耳朵。”格朗泰尔说，让自己的微笑更具有挑逗性。她也没法解释，但是让安灼拉生气让她想要继续逼迫对方，让她感到恶心，更加清楚地阐明她们之间令人痛苦的距离，就像忍不住想要用舌头舔舐嘴唇上的伤口一样。“为了您的爱抚，”她喃喃，“我愿意匍匐在您的脚下。”

这似乎起了作用。安灼拉的黑眼睛在闪光。愤怒的绯红爬上了她完美的脸颊。她张开嘴准备回应。

“我想现在是时候开始了，”一个一直笑眯眯的卷发女子说，先前她自我介绍时说过她叫古费拉克，“欢迎来到比利提斯之女组织。”

“这个名字是认真的吗？”格朗泰尔又开了口，“听起来半像是个爱国组织半听起来像是场疾病。”

“皮埃尔·路易（Pierre Louÿs）的一首诗提到说，比利提斯是萨福的爱人，”热安妮毫不客气地说，“一首中等质量的法语情色诗。”

“当然只能算上中等，那可是男人写的诗。”巴阿雷插嘴。

“如果我们给自己贴上同性恋煽动者的标签，那我们的组织就几乎没法申请到非营利公司的申请证。”公白飞说。

“所以你们就是咯？”格朗泰尔说，“煽动者们？”

巴阿雷行了一个屈膝礼。

“我们提出了做我们自己就可以的口号，”古费拉克说，“从我来的那里的人们看来，这已经算是一种煽动了。”

“两年前比利提斯之女在旧金山建立，”安灼拉说，“我们在纽约，洛杉矶，罗德岛都有分部。”

“罗德岛？”格朗泰尔重复道，“罗德岛哪？还是整个罗德岛都是你们的地盘？”

“他们没有明确说明，”安灼拉的语气听起来像她在尽可能耐心地说话，“我们有四个明确的目标。第一，教育变体（variant）使她们得以更好地理解自己——”

“变体又是什么狗屁？”格朗泰尔嘟囔。

“你自己联系上下文，”安灼拉的声音令人满足地没有那么充满耐心了，“第二，教育大众使他们能够打破错误的禁忌与偏见。第三，对于真诚想要了解有关同性恋的负责任的学者，我们参与他们的研究，第四，推动刑法完善有关同性恋权益的法律条文。”

格朗泰尔点点头，把所有话都听见了脑子里。“第五，”她说，“你们答应我过来会有晚餐提供的。”

热安妮能够独立写作，显然是一名能在垮掉的一代的圈子里声名远扬的诗人。格朗泰尔只能大概猜出那些诗句的意思。也许热安妮写出了这么多关于异常的性相关的作品，却没人找她的麻烦，主要原因是因为每人看得懂她到底写了什么。也许他们能够理解，但因为她是个女人，就决定这一切都是自己在多想。无论如何，她似乎都很快活，所以，即使它们可能是有些怪格朗泰尔不再怀疑她的诗不好。

至少，也比她的厨艺水平要强。面条被煮糊了，吃起来就像狗粮。

“抱歉，”热安妮说，“煮意面的时候突然有了灵感，但是等我从笔记本上抬起头来的时候，就已经被煮成这样了。”

他们心不在焉地嚼着那玩意，比利提斯之女的成员们围成圈坐了下来，开始自我介绍。格朗泰尔认识了在帽店里工作的弗以伊、似乎相当快活的护士若李（Joly, an appropriately jolly-seeming nurse）、若李的女朋友博须埃。格朗泰尔从未见过能够撑过几晚的女同性恋的恋情，努力克制才没有一直瞪着她们看。

“邻居以为我们是姐妹。”博须埃说着，牵起了若李的手。

“感情非常好的姐妹。”若李补充道。格朗泰尔张开嘴，想要指出若李是白人而博须埃是奇卡诺人，但是在说话之前思考再三还是闭上了嘴。

“人们只会看见他们想看见的东西，”公白飞说，“对此有过许多心理学实验，举个例子——”

古费拉克轻轻咳嗽了一声。

“议程中的下一项事宜，”公白飞说，“招募新的成员。”

“旧金山分部已经拥有了超过二十四名成员，”安灼拉说，“现在，确实，他们是最先建立的，但是芝加哥分部的成员是他们的五倍，我很高兴能够见到你们都——”

格朗泰尔对安灼拉发出她最为刺耳的假笑声。安灼拉没工夫管她，像隆隆向前的火车头一般继续说着。

“——我知道肯定会有方法能够找到更多我们的同伴。”我和公白飞试图在本地同性恋酒吧里接近那些女性，因为我们至少能够确定在那里的人的——

“所以你们才去了缪尚？”格朗泰尔插嘴道，“太无耻了，让那些有事业心因公事出差没法在那里的性变态们失望了。”

“但是，”安灼拉说，她黑着脸瞪了格朗泰尔一眼（尽管还不够黑），“情况依然不够理想。”

“在酒吧里招人的效果会逐渐变差，”公白飞解释道，“首先就是噪声太大，很难听清对方说了什么。”

“你们可以分发传单。”格朗泰尔都来不及管好自己的嘴。

安灼拉叹了口气。她显然已经想过这个法子。“我们不能泄露出任何能够与我们有关联的信息。如果他们进行搜捕，而有人被搜出了我们的传单，那时我们就最好关掉整个芝加哥分部。”

“那你们可以分发白纸，”格朗泰尔说，“传递希望。”

“公白飞和R在一起工作，并能够进行第二次联系，这次我们十分幸运，”安灼拉固执地继续道，“我们不能假设之后也能有这样的运气。”

格朗泰尔捂住胸口。“幸运，你说的幸运？戴安娜，我受宠若惊！我都脸红了，我快要高兴得晕过去了！”

“我说过不要再那样叫我。”安灼拉干巴巴地说。

“之前，我是叫你罗马神话中的狩猎女神狄安娜（Huntress Diana of the Roman pantheon），”格朗泰尔说，“但是现在我改了发音。你是天堂岛的戴安娜公主（Princess Diana of Themyscira）。”然后，看着安灼拉完全不为所动的表情，“神奇女侠？我的老天爷啊，安灼拉，偶尔了解一点现代文化好不好，太尴尬了。”

“小孩才天天看漫画。”安灼拉啐了一口。

“啊，说到这个，”古费拉克说，“还有招募新成员的事情。”所有视线都转向了她。她清了清喉咙。“我以前的一个学生——R，我在高中教英语——给我写了封信，从芝加哥大学，她告诉我她决定在毕业之后取得教师资格。我非常怀疑她是，呃，我们的一员。我觉得我想试试看给她寄去一张我们的报纸，等她二十一岁之后，当然。”

公白飞摇摇头。“如果你错了，有其他人发现了——如果你 **对** 了还有其他人发现了——如果有人带着报纸去了你们学校……你正干着很不错的工作，古费拉克，你过着很好的日子。你会失去一切的。”

“我知道，”古费拉克说，“我当然知道。但是我看着我的学生们的交往。我记得她在上课时问出的问题，在她的信中有地方在暗示着她对某个女学生怀有好感——”

“有时有好感并不能代表什么。”格朗泰尔说，她希望自己的声音能再稳一些，“那可能只是阶段性的，很快就会消失。”

“我知道，”古费拉克说，“但如果我是对的——”

“我们可愿意用整个组织的安全来赌一把？”安灼拉低声说。

“如果我是对的，她就能够在师范学校（teacher’s college）建立起DOB的新分部，”古费拉克激动得有些喘不上气，“我们能够抓住整整新一代的年轻女孩，在她们生命开始之初。”

“苍天啊，”格朗泰尔嘟囔，“你们就是他们一直警告我的那种在阴影中策划阴谋的性罪犯。打击教育的核心，腐蚀孩子，策划将你们的阴谋在每一座城市中传播——我是说，意面这部分是有点让我惊讶，我以为——”

格朗泰尔噤了声；古费拉克脸色发白。安灼拉瞪着格朗泰尔，但是这次可没有那么有趣了。

“这话不太妥当，R。”公白飞说。

“我没事的，”古费拉克快活地说，“下一项议题是什么？”

“关于我们有无投稿给梯报（The Ladder）的内容，”公白飞说，“这是我们组织自己的报纸，”看在格朗泰尔的份上她补充道。“热安妮，你有什么诗可以的吗？”

“有一首，”热安妮说，“是一首关于风暴的，但是会有些——相关的暗喻。”

“好。”公白飞说。

“我已经写完了两篇文章，正在写第三篇。”安灼拉说，她的表情带着奇怪的坚毅感。

“很好，很好。”公白飞点点头。“R，你觉得你也许能画点什么吗？”

格朗泰尔吃了一惊。“我……”

“别让她为难啊，老天。”巴阿雷说。

“她是位画家。”公白飞说。

对这句话，格朗泰尔可得笑出声。“我得让你搞清楚，有一整个艺术学校的人都排着队要告诉你事实并非如此。我只是个画插图的。不同物种的动物。你就像是在拿狐狸和贵宾犬比。”

“那你是哪个？”安灼拉开口，她的全部注意力又集中在了格朗泰尔身上。天啊，她的那双眼睛。

“我以为我们都讲清楚了，”格朗泰尔说，“我是狗（I’m a bitch）。”

“嘛，如果你能用爪子握住笔，那梯报就会用你。”古费拉克宣布，语气里说不出的快活。转变快速令人惊讶。也许她用心遵守那些“女人需要微笑”的鬼话。

“我对他们的风格一无所知。”格朗泰尔抗议道。

“我包里有一份以前的，”若李提议道，拿出了一个巨大的手提包，“肯定就在这里面哪里。”

在会议结束之前，若李成功地从包里拿出了一本关于传染病的平装书，几块闪闪发光的水晶，四块手帕，一个人体心脏的解剖模型，最后，终于是那份报纸。封面是一幅黑白画，一个女人正在戴上或者是摘下一张丑角的面具。

格朗泰尔接过报纸，有些不由自主地被吸引住了。

古费拉克拿过了大衣。“我得先走了，”她说，“我还得抱着迈克，对艾德说晚安。”

“迈克和艾德是你家臭脾气的猫？”格朗泰尔猜测。

“是我儿子，”古费拉克说，“还有我丈夫。”

格朗泰尔试图不要有什么反应，但她觉得自己的努力并没有奏效。

“我去给你拿个包，格朗泰尔，”热安妮跳了起来，“装报纸。”

巴阿雷走出去的时候拍了拍格朗泰尔的后背。“很高兴认识你，”巴阿雷说，“我有种感觉，你会让这个会议非常有趣的。还有，下周我还有场比赛，如果你感兴趣的话——”

“我感兴趣极了。”格朗泰尔说，她看到安灼拉边和弗以伊说着什么边走出了大门，“下次见啊，安灼拉！”

安灼拉猛地回头看她，把格朗泰尔上下打量一番，然后离开了，一句话也没说。

等热安妮拿来了包，格朗泰尔不得不跑着才能追上古费拉克。

在另一辈子吧，格朗泰尔也许会对其置之不理，任凭自己被一个又一个可悲的错误带来的自责感吞没。但事实是，格朗泰尔实在过于了解自己的羞愧了。如果现在她放过自己，那过阵子就会被伤得更疼。承担此刻说出来的不适可以避免之后更深的痛苦。疼痛的疫苗。

“对不起。”格朗泰尔说。

“哦，”古费拉克说，“怎么了？”

格朗泰尔犹豫了。“为我在会议上说的话。那些玩笑。它们不好笑。”

“确实不好笑，”古费拉克说，“但也没错。”

“还有关于猫的评论，全都越界了。那些话让你觉得不舒服了。”

“是 **我** 使得一切都让我不舒服了。”古费拉克轻声说。她叹了口气，环顾四周以确保没有人能听见她的话，压低声音说，“你瞧，你知道那个时刻，当你意识到‘我的天，我不是一个人，还有其他人和我一样，我不是这个世界上唯一一个这样的人’的那一刻？”

格朗泰尔点点头。

“嘛，”古费拉克说，露出了疲惫的微笑，“我的那一刻来得太晚了，就是这样。”

“对不起。”格朗泰尔又说了一遍。

“喔，千万别，”古费拉克说，语气很放松，似乎是练习过许多次，“这不是你的错。除非你恰好是整个乔治亚州，但这似乎不太可能。”

“她叫什么名字？”格朗泰尔说。

“嗯？”

“那个学生。”

古费拉克点点头。“珂赛特。”她说道。然后，“你真的应该给梯报画封面的。投稿的人太少了，他们总有一天会用上的，如果你还是专业的，那就更好了。”

“古费拉克，”格朗泰尔说，“你之前说的那些话是为了拨动我的心弦，好将我像钢琴一样弹奏吗？”

“现在这又是混合隐喻了，”古费拉克说，“你可得小心点，不然会惹热安妮生气的。”

“惹怒人可是我的专长。”格朗泰尔说。

“关于这个，”古费拉克说，她突然停下了脚步，仔细打量格朗泰尔，“不要那样惹怒安灼拉，除非你知道你自己在做什么。”

“喔，我可从来都不知道。”格朗泰尔说。

“我得坐出租车了，我家住在镇子另一边，”古费拉克说着，伸出手来叫车，“但是别说我没提醒过你。”

“你知道吧，事实上，你一直没有回答我的问题，”格朗泰尔说，“关于你是不是在操纵我的那个。”

一辆出租车停在了古费拉克面前。格朗泰尔从来都没有这么快就叫到过出租，不过说回来，格朗泰尔也没有完美的身材和满头漂亮的小卷发。古费拉克进了车里。

“你知道的，你没说错。”古费拉克说。车门“砰”地关上了，出租车消失在了街道尽头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes（【】中为译者注）：
> 
> 巴阿雷的开场白是参与比利提斯之女事宜的人打招呼时确实会说的。
> 
> 女性拳击手在二十世纪五十年代至少是有名义上的存在，她们被要求在赛场外一定要女性的打扮和穿着，大概是因为无法出口的害怕女性拳击手是女同性恋会更加让人信服。我觉得她们并没有必须穿着高跟鞋拳击，但是当时的一名女拳击手，Phyllis Kugler，蒙眼穿着高跟鞋和短裙打了十五分钟沙包，确实推动了比赛气氛。马尔恰诺是指的洛基·马尔恰诺（Rocky Marciano），1952年至1956年的世界重量级拳击手冠军。
> 
> 阿克泰翁的传说，因为他要么偷看女神裸体，要么吹嘘自己的狩猎技艺，或者因为其他什么原因，希腊神话中的女神阿尔忒弥斯（如果我们用罗马神话的话就是狄安娜）将阿克泰翁变成一头牡鹿，驱赶自己的猎狗去攻击他，最后猎狗将阿科泰翁活活撕碎。  
> 【偷看裸体的版本来自奥维德的《变形记》，吹嘘技艺的版本来自于欧里庇得斯的《酒神的伴侣》】
> 
> 【R说自己是bitch的那一句，因为bitch也有“母狗”的意思，而且之前他们就猎狗这个话题唇枪舌剑了一番，所以个人感觉用“狗”的意思会更好一点，当然bitch的“婊子”的意义感觉也还在啦所以就，自己体会……？】
> 
> 【奇卡诺人：墨西哥裔，“奇卡诺”(Chicano)一词的词源辨析至今尚无定论,但有一种说法，认为它的发音源自古代的阿兹特克人。作为一种称谓，“奇卡诺”开始被使用是在20世纪40年代，当时许多生活在美国具有美国国籍的墨西哥后裔喜欢用这个词表明自己的种族身份。】
> 
> 比利提斯之女是美国第一个出名的女同性恋维权组织，其中最著名的创始人包括Phyllis Lyon和 Del Martin，但它最初是在一名菲律宾移民，Rose Bamberger，的脑海中产生雏形。Rose Bamberger最初是在寻找一个她和她的女友能够一起跳舞的地方，因为酒吧和夜店都不安全。Bamberger并没有预想到一个政治性的组织，所以当组织开始朝着那个方向发展之时就离开了。组织这个组织所带来的风险对于中产阶级白人来说更加容易承担，让我们别装作没有这种屁事存在吧。DOB的发展，尤其在二十世纪五十年代，更加具有同化主义色彩（ assimilationist），虽然在2020年的现在读起来还没有那样骇人，但是在当时，在对于喜欢同性的女性十分危险的年代，他们向她们提供了关键的稻草（a key lifeline）。
> 
> 我所提及的DOB分部（旧金山，芝加哥，洛杉矶，纽约，罗德岛），维基说它们在1959年之前都已经建立，所以很有可能有几个在1957年不存在，但我也不想就无端猜测然后武断地把哪个给删掉。
> 
> 我也不清楚《比利提斯之歌（The Songs of Bilitis）》好不好啦，我只是觉得它可能至少会有一些男性凝视而且觉得如果组织的诗人不喜欢它会很有趣。
> 
> 他们在1957年申请的非盈利公司的身份。Phyllis Lyon说他们组织在文书上的描述相当含糊不清，“都可以当养猫俱乐部的申请表了”。
> 
> 比利提斯之女的四个目标是由梯报的扉页内容改述而来。
> 
> “我们旧金山的分部”=DOB的第一个分部
> 
> 天堂岛的戴安娜（Princess Diana of Themyscira）=神奇女侠，首次出现在1942年。
> 
> 年龄低于21岁的人无法取得D.O.B.的入会资格。他们并不想以腐坏未成年人的罪名而被起诉。
> 
> “你会失去一切的。”这千真万确。根据前DOB成员Phyllis Lyon和 Del Martin在1995年所写的[文章](https://glreview.org/article/lesbian-liberation-begins/)  
> 中所述：同性恋者，不论男女，一旦被发现，会遭到来自社会各界的打击：雇主，警方，军队，政府，家人和朋友。在酒吧搜捕后，警方经常会通知其雇主或将被逮捕者的名单提供给报社。父母将会与成年子女接触关系。未成年人将会被送去看精神病医生或送进精神病院来给予电击（或其他）治疗。”军事基地中会有周期性的清除行动。只要存在‘倾向’或是同女同性恋做朋友也会将你送往军事法庭，面临不名誉的指控。许多人失去了营业执照，还有职业生涯。已成为母亲的女同性恋将丧失对孩子的监护权，甚至在某些案例中也丧失了探访权。法律，宗教，精神病学在当时社会与家庭对同性恋者们的迫害中担任了重要角色。在当时没有像今天这样的团体意识（sense of community）。女同性恋们分开，被隔离——而且被恐吓。”
> 
> 梯报上刊登随笔，书评，给编辑的信，诗歌，甚至还有短篇小说。
> 
> 我不知道在1950s若李是否会将水晶视作什么偏方药材。我们就看作她是带着几块漂亮的石头到处跑吧。
> 
> 根据我所查找到的信息，与男性结婚的DOB成员并没有那样罕见。
> 
> 得说清楚，热安妮给格朗泰尔拿包装报纸是因为格朗泰尔公开带着它走非常危险。当报摊终于开始售卖梯报的时候，他们将它包裹在牛皮纸里，就像色情杂志。
> 
> 【关于古费：在询问授权时作者回复说有想过a very much longer version that follows everyone for decades，在这个版本中，古费拉克与丈夫离了婚，然后和公白飞开始约会。算是颗双C糖啦……】


	3. Chapter 3

从那之后，格朗泰尔开始做一件极其愚蠢的事情：她一直去参加会议。

甚至到了九月，在热安妮家爆了一根水管之后，整个小团体不得不暂时将会议地点转移至若李和博须埃家，格朗泰尔要去那里可得转两趟公交，极其不便，但她一直去参加会议。

甚至到了十二月，芝加哥的冬天的利齿啃咬着每一寸暴露在衣物外的皮肤，似乎是针对她本人一样，但她一直去参加会议。

甚至到了六月，有流言说FBI的探子在试图渗透DOB波士顿分部，但她一直去参加会议。

没有人知道那个探子是怎么被发现的，又或者在那之后发生了什么，但是这个信息像是吞尽了房间内的所有空气，让人喘不上气来。只有安灼拉没有显示出丝毫的紧张。如果非说有什么变化的话。她只是更加斗志昂扬。

“你们还没看出来吗，”她说着，黑眼睛在闪光，“换句话说，这是个好消息。我们本可能听见的消息是波士顿分部有大量人员被逮捕。那个探子尝试过了，被发现了，然后逃走了。”

安灼拉晃了晃手中的酒杯以示强调。杯子几乎是满的，因为她并不是太喜欢喝酒，杯中的液体差点被甩了出来。如果能成为那杯柄，能够被安灼拉完美的手指握在拳中，格朗泰尔还有什么是不愿意放弃的呢。

“更重要的是，”安灼拉继续道，“如果FBI对我们所做的事情逐渐起了注意，那肯定是我们做的事情起了效果，有了意义。我们只需要在来开会或者离开的时候小心不要被人尾随，而且要摸清任何新成员的底。”

“我们是不是可以问她们一些问题，借此来看出她们是不是可靠？”古费拉克问道。

“你的意思是，看她们是不是适合和我们当共犯。”躺在地毯上的格朗泰尔插嘴道。 她实在喝的太多，椅子、沙发对她都没了吸引力。

“我觉得要找出他们的卧底不会有那么难。”安灼拉说，她显然是在回答古费拉克的问题，一点都没有理格朗泰尔，“大家都不觉得FBI的研究部门会那么专心研究如何假装自己是同性恋。”

格朗泰尔咯咯笑出声，这笑声不合时宜，像是在葬礼上飞出来一群群火烈鸟。“我们可以问问她们对《野姑娘杰恩》里的多丽丝·戴（Doris Day in Calamity Jane）的想法，”她提议道，“穿着女士鹿皮长裤走来走去，唱着她暗恋着某个人。我发誓在那双大腿里我甚至能够看见上帝存在。”

她闭上眼睛，一本正经满怀深情地唱了出来：“我曾有暗恋着一位姑娘，这份感情深藏我的心/但是突然之间我暗恋的情怀，迫不及待想要自由……（Once I had a secret love, that lived within the heart of me / All too soon my secret love became impatient to be free…）”

“R，”安灼拉说，“请问你能不能安静五秒钟？”

“当然可以啦，”格朗泰尔说，“谁有厨房计时器吗？”

公白飞若有所思地皱起眉。“这个主意到不糟，建立一个体系，能够在新成员加入之前彻底弄清她的背景。”

还有诸如此类的事情吧。  


荒唐。愚蠢。危险异常。而如果格朗泰尔继续参与会议只是为了和安灼拉吵嘴，为了挑衅她惹怒她，然后在那双眼睛的目光下瑟瑟发抖，都已经足够糟糕了。因为被对方吸引，人们什么事情都干得出来。

真相比这更糟。真相是，格朗泰尔 **喜欢** 这群人。她喜欢公白飞的冷幽默，喜欢古费拉克精心构建出的快活，喜欢弗以伊正直的天性，喜欢热安妮不加掩饰的自言自语，喜欢若李愉快的怪癖，喜欢博须埃出于好意的幽默。她喜欢巴阿雷的招摇，喜欢她在拳击场内和场外的那种炫耀。她甚至还喜欢安灼拉，通常情况下她不会喜欢吸引自己的那个人。安灼拉像一道闪电，热情而坚决，但是她对任何合理地向她提出意见的人都相当和善。公白飞说的没错，她确实心里有宏伟的蓝图。

格朗泰尔喜欢他们，但她们注定会失败，不管怎么样这一切都只是徒劳。她们的目标 **荒唐透顶** 。

教育大众？教育那群鄙夷她们，将她们视作变态和洪水猛兽的大众？

同有责任心的学者合作？他们又他妈的在哪里？连格朗泰尔都知道DSM将同性恋列为心理疾病。她在艺术学校的朋友有不止一个被试图治愈他们的心理医生拉出电击治疗。

推动刑法完善法律条文？她们又打算把改革的提议案交给谁？交给那些搜捕同性恋酒吧似乎只是为了活动筋骨的警察？交给坐在办公室里，毁掉一个又一个同性恋者的生活方便自己能够好好吃顿午餐的法官？

格朗泰尔从未遇见过比她们更加注定失败的群体，而格朗泰尔喜欢悲伤的法国电影。

“我也喜欢那些电影，”热安妮说，“而正是这种思维方式才使得大家迟疑不前。还有，如果你愿意，我很欢迎你躺在我家厨房地板上，但是你能不能稍微离炉子远一点？”

格朗泰尔皱起眉。她在心里暗暗记下要好好管住自己的脑子里想的东西，还有嘴里大声说出来的东西。 **告诉一个人她注定失败** ，好像挺没礼貌的。

“我来检查一下派有没有烤好。”热安妮在说话。

“那些派，”格朗泰尔忧郁地说，“全都已经被烤焦了。”

“你漏了一个。”安灼拉站在走廊上说。格朗泰尔差点跳了起来，脑袋从黑白色的地砖上抬起来。她一直都没注意到安灼拉在听。

“才没有，它们肯定全都焦了，”格朗泰尔告诉她，“我能闻出来。”热安妮用隔热垫拍了她一下，她顺从地朝水池那边挪了过去。

“我说的是我们的目标。”安灼拉说。她显然且非常不令人愉快地清醒。“你漏了第一个目标。教育变体使她们得以更好地理解自己。你跳过这一点是因为连你都没法想出任何卑鄙的话来中伤它。”

听到这话，格朗泰尔坐了起来。“我才不 **卑鄙** ，”她说，“我容易惹人生气，也许吧，很吵，经常偏离话题——”

“还整天烂醉如泥。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔摸索了一会儿，拿住了她的空酒杯，差点把它打翻，她举起酒杯，做了个敬酒的姿势。“敬J·埃德加·胡佛，”她说，“愿在此地唯一熊熊燃烧的植物只有热安妮最不幸的派上正在逐渐碳化的樱桃（May the only plants in here be the cherries currently carbonizing in Jeanne’s most unfortunate pies）！”

“向热安妮道歉。”安灼拉坚定地说。

格朗泰尔瑟缩了。“对不起，热安妮。”

“但她说的也没错，”热安妮把那些派连着锡纸一起丢进了垃圾桶，“它们已经彻底烤成干面包片了。”

安灼拉捏了捏鼻梁。“现在向我道歉。”

格朗泰尔困惑不已，抬起头看向她。“为什么？”她问道。安灼拉嗤了一声。

“为你那些接连不断的羞辱？”

“我没有在羞辱你，”格朗泰尔说，脸上不断发烫，肯定不只是因为醉酒的缘故，“我永远都 **不会——** ”

“你所有那些戴安娜的笑话？”

“神奇女侠是个英雄，你说说你知道她些什么。”格朗泰尔对她说。

安灼拉摇摇头。“她除了迷恋一个叫史蒂夫的家伙，还干了什么。”

“那是 **现在的** 神奇女侠，”格朗泰尔说，“都怪漫画审议局（Comics Code）。她曾经和纳粹战斗。她有对防弹手镯还有根真话绳索。”

“一根什么？”

“真言套索，”格朗泰尔口齿清晰地重复了一遍。她试图从杯子里再吸一口酒，但，唉，杯子已经空了，“她用它抓住坏人，然后他们就不能对她撒谎了。你看，并非儿戏。”

这话引得安灼拉挑起了一边眉毛。她当然能够只挑起一边眉毛，她的自制力当然能够延伸到额头的所有肌肉上。

“那对你会起作用吗？”安灼拉用她一贯能够令人心跳停止的目光看着她。

也许安灼拉受FBI那些事情的影响比她展示出来的要大得多，格朗泰尔想。她留给格朗泰尔一扇大窗户，即使那扇窗外有三层床单随风飘扬，格朗泰尔依然能够找到的它。她短暂考虑了一下安灼拉是不是故意这样问的，但她的脑袋没法找到合理的答案。故意的调情和——呃，DOB的种种目标一般，毫无可能。

相反，格朗泰尔透过自己的眼睫毛打量着安灼拉，坐在热安妮家的地上这样做还挺方便的。在他们之间遥远的距离被实质化了。

“你是在问你是不是能够把我捆起来后任你为所欲为，”格朗泰尔声音嘶哑，“因为我的回答是——”

“你就一定要，在任何时候，在所有人面前都这样吗？”安灼拉打断了她的话。

格朗泰尔咧嘴一笑。“怎么了，安灼拉，你难道更想私下里做吗——”她甩甩头发，“——那欢迎来我家啊。北克拉克街1123号，公寓1A室。大门打开的时候会嘎吱响，但是房东从来都不会为难在大半夜的时候来求爱的拜访者——”

安灼拉大步走出房间。说真的，唯一奇怪的是她怎么花了这么长时间才这样做。

“你需要喝水吗，R？”热安妮说，“我这里杯子用完了，但我可以给你拿个汤盅来。”  


格朗泰尔喝了些水，更多的是把水洒在了裙子上，毫无疑问，肯定会这样。等她喝完水，巴阿雷提议要陪她走回家，会议已经在不知什么时候结束了。

“至少能有个人相当确定我不是FBI的探子，”格朗泰尔对她说，“真正的探子会更努力展现自己有多有用。”

“你小点声，”巴阿雷手，“而且说实话，别以为我没想到过这一点。”

格朗泰尔在思考她的双重否定句里的含义，这时鞋底卡进了人行道上的裂缝里，整个人差点摔倒。

“小心点。”巴阿雷边拉住她边说。

“何其绅士（Such a gentleman）！”格朗泰尔说，“不对，不要在男的。永远不要在意他们，我是说！何其绅女（Such a gentlewoman）！”

“我该把这句话印在名片上，”巴阿雷赞同道，“说说呗，给报纸投稿的事情，你有再想想吗？”

格朗泰尔摇摇头，这个动作差点让她再次重心不稳差点摔跤。从若李借来的那份梯报还躺在厨房的桌上，堆在上面的垃圾越积越高。她也没法解释，但是打开它这一举动莫名像是跨过一座桥，一旦跨过就永远也无法回来。这样很傻；她几乎什么事情都做过了，但打开一份杂志却让她觉得这样惧怕。

她不是在害怕它会使得她变成虔信者。如果安灼拉的所作所为都没法做到，那这份报纸更是没有一丝机会。她也没法解释。也许是爬上那架梯子，爬到了顶端，却发现在那里空无一物，这个想法让她害怕。

“ **你** 怎么安全回到家的呢？”格朗泰尔突然说了一句。

“你别担心我，”巴阿雷说，“我喜欢这样走走。如果有人胆敢——”巴阿雷露齿而笑，月光下她的牙齿被照成了白色，“嘛，我诚挚地邀请他们前来一试。”

听了这话，格朗泰尔只能笑出声。巴阿雷是个好人。“我觉得你可以和我一起回家。”她说。

巴阿雷停下了脚步：“我觉得这不是个好主意。”

“我的意思不是为了安全考虑。”格朗泰尔补充，以防一开始她的意思没有表达清楚。

“我明白。”巴阿雷说。她又开始继续往前走了，迈着属于运动员的稳健步伐。格朗泰尔跌跌撞撞地跟在她身后。

“为什么不呢？”格朗泰尔说，“我很有趣的。”

“我也知道，”巴阿雷爽快地说，“但是一方面，烂醉如泥（drunk as a skunk）不是我喜欢的类型。另一方面，我觉得那可能会破坏我们的会议的和谐气氛。”

“怎么呢？”格朗泰尔边抗议着边被巴阿雷拽着领子从十字路口上拉回人行道。一辆汽车呼啸而过。

“安灼拉——”巴阿雷刚开口就闭上了嘴，像是后悔说了话。毫无疑问，她对于亲口承认芝加哥的战士公主还存在弱点这一事实，有那么一点点的难过。

“反对各种形式的享乐行为。”格朗泰尔慷慨地说，“我知道。”

“是啊，”巴阿雷说，“对，没错，就是这样，完全正确。”格朗泰尔在巴阿雷的声音里听出了奇怪的音调，像是在压抑着什么。这分散了她的注意力。格朗泰尔心不在焉地又走下了人行道。巴阿雷抓着她的胳膊把她扯了回来，以避免被一辆大卡车撞到。

“你妈妈没教过你过马路前要看两边吗？”巴阿雷咬牙切齿，“ **现在** 我们才能走。老天啊。”

“她当然教过。但是我在反抗传统！”格朗泰尔大声宣告。

“行吧，在你学会怎么反抗几吨重的汽车之前，也许这是我们必须遵循的传统。”

“我们到了！”几分钟后，巴阿雷宣布道，把格朗泰尔留在她住的公寓台阶前，“上床睡觉前吃点东西，宝贝（doll），你真是一团糟。”

格朗泰尔朝她敬了个礼。她走进房内，乖乖地吞下了解酒药（Quaff-Aid），然后瘫倒在床上，连鞋子都没脱。

第二天清早，她起晚了，浑身无力头昏眼花。谢天谢地，今天是星期天，所以她也不必担心可能会丢工作。她的老板，老早前就度完蜜月回来了，显然是故意雇的她——或者至少刻意维持这个事实——他上个礼拜还对她的一幅工作稿赞许地点头，暂时就这样吧，她总算不用天天工作的时候小心翼翼畏手畏脚了。

猜想胡佛并没有将她和她所有的朋友们的信息记载在案。猜想她们的生活还没有完蛋。

格朗泰尔把自己从床上拖了起来，煮了一壶即使按照她的标准来看也算得上是强劲的咖啡，开始放一张玛·雷妮（Ma Rainey）的老唱片。她最近一直避免听玛·雷妮，害怕它们会让她想到安灼拉。但是她已经受够了自欺欺人。现在这种时候，即使《紫色食人者》都能让她想到安灼拉。

关于昨晚的记忆有些模糊，但是格朗泰尔清楚地记得躺在热安妮家厨房的地板上，被困在冰冷坚硬的瓷砖和安灼拉冰冷坚硬的目光之间的感觉。绝妙体验，好得不能再好了。

她吞下一口咖啡糊糊，然后开始炒鸡蛋。

“我才不要男人往我的茶里加糖（I don't want no man to put no sugar in my tea），”她唱着，“我才不要男人往我的茶里加糖，他们有人太坏我害怕他们把我毒害（I don't want no man to put no sugar in my tea, some of them are so evil I’m ‘fraid they might poison me）。”

安灼拉生在现代是被浪费了，她想着。二十年代，那才是安灼拉应该属于的年代，如果她是降生在哈莱姆而非菲律宾的话。那里有壮丽热闹的变装舞会（drag ball）。而在这里，她们挣扎着，如此徒劳，如此愚蠢。

她手里握着锅铲，转身面对厨房里的桌子，以及桌上的一沓广告，在广告下就压着那份梯报。成千上万如山一般的梳着完美的发型、化着精致的妆容的女人，面目空洞地看着她，允诺柔软的皮肤，还有更适合亲吻的嘴唇，又或者是能够让全家满意的周一夜晚的大餐。安灼拉也会看见这些广告吗？它们是不是也会让她感到这般孤独 ，这般动摇？

如果她继续沉浸在这幻想中，她的鸡蛋都要焦了。她回到了炉子边。

安灼拉每次穿着衬衫长裤出家门都冒着被逮捕的风险，而在白人的芝加哥盯着那双眼睛和那肤色则使她所冒的风险更加大。至少格朗泰尔能做的只是看一份杂志。她关掉了炉子，把锅铲放下。鸡蛋躺在锅底，呈现出半凝固的状态。早餐可以等等。也许现在是尝试攀爬的时候了。

这么久以来第一次，格朗泰尔提前到了会议地点，这意味着似乎只有热安妮在，她在屋子里走来走去，调整着屋里的那些动物标本，以满足只有热安妮才知道的怪念头。

“我看了你们的杂志。”格朗泰尔宣布到，以示招呼，热安妮此刻正把一只浣熊玩偶微微调整角度。

“噢，”热安妮说，“你觉得怎么样？”

“你想听实话吗？”

“你什么时候克制过吗？”热安妮说，她还在不断摆弄着那只浣熊。

““我讨厌它，”格朗泰尔说，“鄙夷它。我这辈子都没见过一张纸上被不幸地写上他妈这么多的狗屁。”

“R又醉了？”安灼拉端着杯水从厨房走了出来，惊讶地问道。

“即使我喝了酒，你们的梯报都能立刻把我体内的酒精立刻蒸发。”格朗泰尔说。

“那也许我们该把它留着。”安灼拉说，一个眼神就让格朗泰尔无法动弹。

“吐根糖浆（Ipecac syrup）还更便宜，”格朗泰尔终于说出口，“而且更容易下咽。”

安灼拉大步走过房间，坐在了热安妮的一张奇形怪状的古董椅上。“你就这么讨厌它？”她说，几乎是想要和她好好谈谈的意思。那种该死的冷静，像是格朗泰尔提高音量，或是满脸通红，或是怀有爱慕之心，哪一种行为都荒谬得可笑。格朗泰尔想掐死她。

“你骗我。”格朗泰尔咬牙挤出这句话。

至少这句话使得安灼拉吃了一惊。“什么时候？”

“你说我对你们荒诞该死的社会团体的第一个目标无话可说，”格朗泰尔说，“但仅当你没有告诉我整件事情的情况下，对不对？你说是要‘教育变体使其得以更好地理解自己’——”

“你记得我说了什么？”安灼拉奇怪地突然一动不动。

“是啊，我那时候只是微微有点醉但是还没醉到那种地步。”格朗泰尔啐了一口。 

安灼拉皱起眉。“但你也说了——”

“各种各样的屁话，”格朗泰尔挥了挥手，“这不是重点！重点是，你说的目标是为了理解自我，但事实上这里——”格朗泰尔捡起了那份梯报用力把它摔到热安妮家的茶几上，“教育像我们这样的人们‘使她们得以了解自己并且 **适应社会** ’，还要什么‘ **拥护行为模式，穿被社会所接受的服饰’** 。”

安灼拉什么也没说，如果格朗泰尔现在不是忙着表达愤怒的话，她都会担心的。

“这里有好几页，”格朗泰尔说，“ **好几页** ，在讨论我们到底该不该被允许穿裤子！”她把报纸翻到那一页，“噢，多慷慨。她们还引用了《观察家报（the Examiner）》和《记事报（the Chronicle）》的社评，恳求我们离男装远远的。‘当在市场街的各位女性，不论年纪，都穿着邋遢的宽松裤或者紧身裤的时候，我希望自己能有一把水枪把她们浑身上下射个精湿。女士们，请好好当个女士吧（Ladies, please be ladies）。’这就是你们宏伟的目标？这就是我们冒着失去一切的风险为之奋斗的东西吗？”

“我从来只看你穿过连衣裙和短裙。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔吸了口气。“不管你信不信，我内心还有地方在关系除了我悲惨外表外的东西。”他们视线相交。格朗泰尔觉得脸在发烫。她希望自己还记得只想躺在地上说说玩笑话时的感受。

“噢，”安灼拉平静地说，“所以这是带着我的份了？”格朗泰尔咬住嘴唇。安灼拉继续道：“你知道，如果只是我的话，我更希望你能用你的时间好好 **听一听** 我们会议上讲了什么，而不是冲进来就因为报纸上某些人发表的某些文字激动不已。出版这份报纸的女人比你更加勇敢，比你更加努力，她们真的是在努力要改变什么。你有看过她们放在后面的文章吗？关于我们该如何拓宽对于女性的认知，去包容所有的姐妹否则我们将一事无成的文章？”

“我当然看了，”格朗泰尔说，“但谁在乎呢？她们还是会印上其他狗屁。她们还是给了它们空间，给那些下次提起这个话题时还有更多狗屁要说的人空间。如果她们不认同，那她们就不会印上那些关于女人该有女人样的该死的屁话。他们看见你，所有人都喜欢你，这让我们尴尬，让我们从来没法前进，也没人停下来思考也许我们从来没法前进的真正原因就是我们太过 **在乎** 这个世界，天天妄想着从这个只将我们视作病态形象的社会的餐桌上乞讨到什么东西。”

“一开始我们对你来说太过激进，然后现在我们又太过保守，”安灼拉说，“你真的——”

“ **‘我们’** 是谁？”格朗泰尔打断了她的话，“你们在芝加哥的也许是一个幸福快乐的小家庭，但是在其他分部——做这份杂志的人她们 **厌弃** 你。她们就像这个国家其他所有人厌弃你一样厌弃你。她们当然乐于让你来招募成员组织会议任凭你累到半死，但是一旦你对她们有所不便，她们就只想要你穿上裙子立马消失不见。”

安灼拉吞咽一口。格朗泰尔注视着那优美的喉咙动了动，第一次她的欲望被疯狂的绝望所掩盖。

“你有把整份梯报都读过吗？”安灼拉说，“所有那些读者写来，用最庄重的语气来表达谢意的信？组织和梯报在做些什么。她们在帮助别人。我们在下沉，我们所有人都在下沉，而只有一艘救生艇能够救我们的性命。我们没法判定它是不是足够的好，因为我们只有它了。她们在拯救生命。那你，R，除了灌酒， **你** 在做什么？”

“现在你开始针对我了，因为你赞同我的观点。”格朗泰尔气势汹汹，“你赞同我的观点，而且你讨厌现在的状况。”

“不要和我讲我自己怎么想。”安灼拉说。

“我可能确实是一团糟，但至少我坦然接受。”格朗泰尔说着，站起身来打算抓起手提包转身就走。

“哦，那你以为就只有你一人这样吗？”安灼拉冷笑道。格朗泰尔怔住了。安灼拉靠近过来。“你以为其他变体就从来没有想到过嘲笑自己的痛苦，在每次感觉到什么的时候把自己灌得酩酊大醉，公开鄙弃自己像是在邀请所有其他人都一起加入鄙弃她的行列吗？你来到这里去批判他人，但你才是外面的世界最大的产物：毁灭自我的同性恋者，给这个社会省了多大的麻烦，他们甚至都不用动上一根手指头。”

格朗泰尔看着她，下巴绷得紧紧的。

身后传来轻轻的咳嗽声。格朗泰尔转身看见DOB芝加哥分部的其他成员瞠目结舌地站在她们身后。

“安灼拉，”漫长的沉默之后，公白飞开口，“我认为你欠R一个道歉。”

格朗泰尔浑身上下哪一个分子对安灼拉对方才的话表现出的虚假的痛悔言辞怀有一丁点兴趣，那些话的意思是如此清晰，如此准确。

“算了吧，”格朗泰尔说，她终于摸到了被自己丢在哪里的手提包，“我刚刚记起来自己在随便哪里有件很重要的事情要做。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES（【】中为译者注）：
> 
> 关于在波士顿分部找到暗探的情节纯属虚构。资料上显示，FBI在二十世纪五十年代对DOB感兴趣，至少到了在1959年派遣探员参加并报道一次会议的情况的地步。在1984年，FBI公开了他们关于DOB的档案，其中包括在旧金山、洛杉矶和波士顿的DOB成员名单，但这是从七十年代开始的。我不知道在故事发生之时FBI的渗透到了何种地步，但是角色们有权为这种可能性感到担忧。
> 
> 《野姑娘杰恩（Calamity Jane）》在1953年上映。其中有一些非故意的很棒的关于女同性恋的暗示。[“Secret Love”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8P_p7dB2dw/)甚至都不是最隐晦的情节。这个称号由[“A Woman’s Touch”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0W3Ih38QEg&t=34s/)获得。因为其中的性别刻板印象实在太过，所以负负得正体现了疯狂快乐的同性恋主义倾向。
> 
> 电击疗法，前面已经提及过，被视为一种可以“治疗”同性恋的方法。
> 
> 【J·埃德加·胡佛：美国联邦调查局第一任局长，任职长达48年。】
> 
> 漫画审议局确实影响了神奇女侠，她的五十年代时光都用在了待在家里，浪漫情节，还有以专栏作家的身份工作上。超级英雄的那些事情嘛，你懂的。
> 
> 格朗泰尔家的地址在芝加哥近北区，这里在二十世纪四十年代与五十年代是一块属于同性恋者的飞地。
> 
> Quaff-Aid在二十世纪五十年代被当做预防宿醉症状的药物销售。主要成分是啤酒酵母。是啊，我也不知道。至少不是什么危险的东西，吧。
> 
> “The Purple People Eater”于1958年五月首次上演。我是不是为了这个笑话调整了整个时间线？我问问你，谁会这样做呢。
> 
> Ma Rainey是在二十世纪二十年代布鲁斯蓝调舞台上少数的几位出柜的黑人女性。她偏好的演唱主题包括穿着男装，以及与女性恋人发生争执。  
> 【R炒蛋的时候唱的歌是Ma Rainey的Bo Weavil】
> 
> 【哈莱姆（Harlem）：曼哈顿北端社区，1920年代开始，这里成为非裔美国人的聚集地，也是美国黑人的文化、商业和宗教中心，饱受贫困与犯罪之苦。】
> 
> 【变装舞会（drag ball）：在gay bar中常见，同性恋或变性者通过装扮，展现个性和人物角色的秀。】
> 
> 【吐根糖浆（Ipecac syrup）：用于食物中毒及排除胃内毒物急救。】
> 
> 任何读过维基上关于The Ladder的人都会知道我是从哪里引用的那几句话。我真的努力过想从五十年代的梯报上查找真的刊登上了的文章，但我能找到的网上的扫描版是从1960年开始的，对于编造这么多东西，我感到十分内疚。


	4. Chapter 4

星期一的时候，公白飞试图通过和格朗泰尔一起吃午餐与她进行接触。格朗泰尔假装有工作亟待完成。星期二的时候，公白飞再次向她发出邀请，但格朗泰尔用相同的借口回绝了。星期三的时候，格朗泰尔说自己身体不太舒服。星期四的时候，公白飞放弃了尝试。

开会的日子到来了。开会的日子过去了。格朗泰尔一直待在家里。

最糟糕的是安灼拉的话语依然不断地在耳边回荡，连喝酒都没法再给她带来快乐。然后格朗泰尔试图想要想起上一次自己快活喝酒的时候，而大脑却一片空白，这个大概也该让她担心。但是她想，少喝点酒，她能做到的吧。

星期天的时候，格朗泰尔再次起晚了，她花了很长时间洗澡，然后穿上了画油画的时候穿的那件浴袍，也是状况最糟糕的一件。它已经很旧了，褪了颜色，布满了一道又一道暗色的污渍，因为她常常在涮笔之前把颜料抹在身上。一个坏习惯，但是在格朗泰尔的所有坏习惯中，实在排不上号。她把湿头发编成辫子，把画架架在了衣柜后面。

距离格朗泰尔上一次画油画已经过去很久了。在工作的时候，显然她一直用的是钢笔和墨水。她真怀念色彩，她意识到。她放上唱片，然后打开颜料包。

格朗泰尔画了一整天，只停下来啃了一个还是两个三明治。她填满了两张画布，诡异的抽象画，她知道自己永远也没法把那玩意卖出去，但创造新事物带来的纯粹的快乐消除了这种焦虑。之后她就要把它们装框然后用钉子挂在墙上，让公寓的押金见鬼去吧。

第三张画大概进行到四分之一，贝西·史密斯的《我谁也没有（I Ain’t Got Nobody）》正放到一半，格朗泰尔才注意到有敲门声。她希望不是房东来抱怨音乐声。现在，她透过窗帘能看出来，已经非常晚了。

她刚走到门前，才意识到浑身上下只穿着一件几乎被磨破了的、到处都是颜料的浴袍来迎接房东，这似乎不太礼貌，但考虑这个已经太迟了。格朗泰尔打开门，准备好迎接来自对方的咒骂唠叨。

安灼拉站在门口，正喘着粗气。

“什么？”格朗泰尔说。

“让我进去。”安灼拉气喘吁吁。

“现在是午夜了。”格朗泰尔茫然道。

安灼拉瞪了她一眼，格朗泰尔给她让开道，在她进门之后把门关上。

“如果你是来道歉的。”格朗泰尔开口。

“我不是。”安灼拉说。

“噢，”格朗泰尔说，然后是沉默，格朗泰尔又记起身上穿的浴袍，觉得事情更加荒诞可笑了，“你怎么知道我住这里？”

有那么一瞬，安灼拉看起来是那样的疲惫。“你把地址告诉我了。”她说。

“我觉得我没有。”格朗泰尔皱起眉。

“你那个时候喝醉了。”安灼拉平淡道，啊，某种程度上这个道理就通了。

“噢，”格朗泰尔又说了一声，“那你来这里干什么？”

“今晚他们发动了搜捕，”安灼拉低声说道，“在缪尚。”

“你在那里干嘛？”格朗泰尔问，话音刚过，大脑才反应过来安灼拉去哪里和格朗泰尔一点屁关系都没有，过去没有将来也不会有。

“古费拉克和我在试图告诉他们——”安灼拉刚开口就被打断了。

格朗泰尔觉得胃里一凉。“我的天啊，古费拉克！她还好吗？”

“她没事。”安灼拉长长地舒了口气，“她逃走了。”她又朝房间里走了一步。“我可能应该告诉你，”她补充说，“我打了个警察。”

“你打了个 **什么** ？”

“那样古费拉克才有机会逃走，”安灼拉用一种非常理所应当的语气说，“我觉得我把他甩在巷子里了，但我也不能确认。能借你的电话用一下吗？我得打几个电话。”

格朗泰尔点点头。唱片已经停了，在——格朗泰尔也不知道是什么时候——然后她，清楚地听见了，一连串的敲门声。

该死。

她们互相瞪着对方。

格朗泰尔撇撇脑袋，暗示安灼拉躲进公寓后面的卧室，然后深吸一口气，去应门。

“晚上好，小姐，抱歉打扰您，”警察说，他身上的制服干净整洁，但仍然有一丝血从鼻孔里流了出来。

“警官。”格朗泰尔说，嘴里干巴巴的。

“在距离这里几个街区的地方有一场小骚动，有几名危险的罪犯参与其中，”他说，“其中一人不幸逃脱，我想知道您有没有看见或是听见什么。”

格朗泰尔假装自己在认真思考。“今晚没有，警长先生。”

“我认为我有必要进来察看一下，”警察说，“我觉得我听见了声音。”

“噢，”格朗泰尔笑了一下，心在胸膛里砰砰直跳，“那是我，我有时候就喜欢自言自语。真是尴尬，但是在这座城里人总是孤独得紧，您能理解吧？”让他觉得自己是个古怪的老处女吧，她想，反正和真相相差不远。

他眯起双眼。“我听见了两个人的声音。”他说。

格朗泰尔瞪大双眼。“啊，是啊。我和自己讲话，然后自己回答。很遗憾，什么都没有。现代的生活总是会带来这样的后果，我得告诉您。”

警察试图观察格朗泰尔周身的状况，“我进来了。”他说。

“当然。”格朗泰尔说，神啊，她希望安灼拉躲进去的时候把卧室门关上了，但格朗泰尔现在太紧张了，没法检查。往公寓后面的房间里瞟会暴露一切吗？“感谢您的尽职工作与付出，”她一边给对方让位，一边喋喋不休，“知道穿着制服的男孩们在外面保护着像我们这样微不足道的小人儿们，我感到自己安全多了，尤其是在这附近还有危险分子逃窜的时候，您能想象吗！”

“嗯。”警察说，他环顾四周。格朗泰尔注视着他的后背，想出了一个糟到家的主意。

“事实上，”她慢吞吞地说，“我觉得我应该请您喝一杯。”

警察转过身来看她。“胡说什么。”他啐道。

“噢，不行，您必须留下！”格朗泰尔说。她蹲在酒柜边开始翻找，“我的马提尼调得可 **不赖** 了！而且有您这样一位小伙子在身边一起分享肯定会更加美妙，尤其在还有法外之徒在四处逃窜之时！”她拿出一瓶琴酒和味美思酒（vermouth），站了起来。

警察的脚动了动，看起来极其不适。“真的——”

“感谢您的尽职工作与付出。”格朗泰尔喉咙里发出咕咕声。她把两瓶酒放在餐具橱上，上下打量对方，“感谢您穿着这样帅气的制服。”她补充道。

“呃。”警察说。

格朗泰尔的手抚上锁骨，她扯了扯浴袍，露出可怜巴巴的乳沟。“噢，您一定要留下，”她傻笑着说，“我很乐意。”

“我真的应该走了，小姐。”他一边说着，一边推开她。

“但是您说的有坏人在外面游荡！”格朗泰尔抗议道，“一个这样孤独的女孩该怎样才能安全——”

“把门窗锁好。”他喊道，匆忙离开。

在他离开之后，格朗泰尔把门锁上，倚靠在那上面，深吸一口气。卧室的门是关着的。

她走向唱片机，随手拿了张唱片就开始放。桑顿大妈的《猎狗》（Big Mama Thornton’s “Hound Dog”）。不错。她听了一会儿，随着音乐抖动肩膀。埃尔维斯·普雷斯利因为他在音乐上犯下的罪行就该被五马分尸。她这个想法早已不是第一次出现。格朗泰尔一直这样认为。当她觉得自己等待的时间已经足够长了的时候，她敲了敲卧室的门。

“警报解除。”格朗泰尔说。

门立刻被打开了，安灼拉探出头来。“你要请他喝一杯，然后他就离开了？”她一副不可置信的模样，“怎么会这样？”

“我不是要请他喝一杯，”格朗泰尔说，“我是要请他——”她挑挑眉毛，“ **喝一杯** 。”

安灼拉大步走出房间。格朗泰尔后退一步给她让位。“这太愚蠢了。如果他同意了怎么办？”安灼拉质问道。

“他不会的。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩。

“你怎么这么肯定？”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔笑出声。“我一直都忘了对美人来说世界总是另一番景象。”

“你没有回答我的问题，”安灼拉说，“你怎么——”

“因为一个穿着那样笔挺光亮的制服的男人不会把职责放在一边来放纵自己，”格朗泰尔说，“因为一个要那么努力才能掌控所有人的男的不会喜欢有女孩冒冒失失地要同他共度良宵。因为我的脸和身材，你自己来选吧。”她突然觉得好累，身子有一点发抖。

琴酒和味美思酒还在餐具橱上。“想喝一杯吗？”格朗泰尔下意识地问道，安灼拉怔住了。这几乎有些好笑。

几乎。

格朗泰尔叹了口气。“不是 **喝一杯** ，”她揉着自己的脸，“喝一杯，平平淡淡简简单单，我的好戴安娜。我可以在你打电话的时候调酒。电话在——”

“在卧室。”安灼拉说，“我知道，我看见了。而且，不用了，我不想喝酒。”

当然了。格朗泰尔都不知道自己干嘛要问。她也想不出她们俩坐在一起，举杯庆祝安灼拉的死里逃生，酒杯在空中相碰发出清脆的声响，她们的膝盖在格朗泰尔厨房狭窄的桌子底下互相擦过，她实在想不出这样的场景。

安灼拉进了卧室。格朗泰尔思考了一下给自己调杯马提尼，但她不是很想那味道一直留在嘴巴里。总之，她还是喜欢葡萄酒，但她这里的库存都已经喝完了。也没有其他事情好做，她把酒放了回去，再次提起了画笔。  
  
  
“R，”有人的声音从远处传来，“R！”

“嗯？”格朗泰尔把视线从画布上抽离开来。安灼拉还站在这里，在她的公寓里，因为某些原因。

“你在画什么呢？”安灼拉礼貌地问道。格朗泰尔眨眨眼，她不知道自己现在是在哪个星球上。

格朗泰尔在画，或者是，试图在画出她在参加会议时的感受：安灼拉的希望与决心，她让她感受到的那种明亮而痛苦的吸引力，却被阴影般的恐惧所笼罩，那阴影在格朗泰尔的脑海中挥之不去。

“一些抽象派的垃圾。”格朗泰尔嘟囔，谢天谢地，安灼拉接受了她的解释。

“介意我在这里住一晚吗？”安灼拉说。

现在好像已经很晚了，打车或者搭L线走都不可行。格朗泰尔意识到自己根本不知道安灼拉家到底住在哪里。大概远到足以让她不得不和格朗泰尔在一起待一晚。

“当然不介意，”格朗泰尔头也没回，“我之前就睡过沙发，当然能在那上头再睡一晚。”

“我不能让你睡沙发。”安灼拉的语气听起来就像是她刚刚才想起来这个问题。

“那我也看不出来还能怎么办了，”格朗泰尔边说边清理厨房，“相信你在那里面的时候已经看见了，只有一张双人床，而且在你经历了这样一个夜晚之后，我也不可能会让你去睡沙发。”

“我觉得我们睡一起应该刚好，”安灼拉说，到最后还是要这样吵一吵，“你个子又不大。”

格朗泰尔手里的海绵差点掉到地上。“那你可要担风险了，”她最终说，“她们都说我睡觉的时候喜欢抱人。”

安灼拉没有回答。

“你刚在给谁打电话？”格朗泰尔开始用力擦洗几把叉子，几乎是没话找话。

“好几个人，”安灼拉说，“公白飞，古费拉克的丈夫——”

“古费拉克的丈夫知道……？”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉叹了口气。“失去很复杂。他知道她要安全到家了。她打了车。”

不看对方很难听出她的语调。格朗泰尔不情愿地把叉子放回水池，然后转过身。

“那挺好。”格朗泰尔不确定地说。

“是啊，”安灼拉说，她看起来确实松了口气，格朗泰尔想，“还有我们的律师，我也给她打了电话。”

这句话的意思花了好一会儿才进到脑子里。“我们还有律师？”

“旧金山分部有，而且在那里时间还不是这样晚，“安灼拉回答道，”所以我和古费拉克今天才去缪尚。我们在警局有线人，是个秘书，她告诉我们今晚会有搜捕，所以我们才去——”

“冒着那么大的风险然后和古费拉克一起去叫他们回家？”格朗泰尔打断道，“老天啊，安灼拉——”

“去告诉他们他们的权利，”安灼拉说，“告诉他们律师的电话，以防他们今天或者哪天被逮捕。”

“什么权利？”格朗泰尔舌尖苦涩，倚靠在水池边。

安灼拉长长地看着她，“你知道身为同性恋这件事，本身并不违法的，对吧？”

格朗泰尔支吾，“但是——肯定——”

“违法的是进行同性恋行为，”安灼拉说，她在狭小的房间里慢慢踱步，“或者是出版含有‘淫秽色情’的出版物。违法的可能是组织集会，像我们这样。但是本身是同性恋者技术上说并不违反法律。当人们在同性恋酒吧中被逮捕，罪名往往是‘公众卖淫’。如果他们要辩护自己无罪，如果他们要申请陪审团审判，这个罪名往往就会不了了之。但是大多人都会恐慌，因为他们被教育要恐慌，因为他们被教育的是这是他们做的最糟糕最下流的事情，而某种程度上，他们自己也这样相信。”

格朗泰尔吞咽一口，“这不是他们的错——”

“我不是说这是他们的错，”安灼拉说，“我说的是他们如果能够有地方了解到自己的权利，能够被告知他们不需要因为自己的这一部分而厌恨自己，那他们的生活将会好过很多。”

“这里还能教他们不用因为自己想穿蓝色牛仔裤而感到羞耻。”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉的肩膀微不可见地塌了下去。“你说的没错，”她说，“我确实讨厌她们那样做。”她的脚步把他带向了窗边，夜幕降临，只有街灯微弱的光照亮了她的脸庞。“我只是看不到除此之外其他能够向前的路。我每天都在对此和自己进行交易，而且还是很肮脏的那种。但是我能看见DOB她们在做的，她们带来的进步，她们拯救的、联系起来的生命，真美。”她转过头来看向格朗泰尔。窗外的灯光和她所散发的光亮相比不值一提。“真的很美。”

“我知道。”格朗泰尔说着，擦干了双手。

“古费拉克曾经的学生昨天来开会了，”安灼拉继续道，“她一直在和古费拉克通信，在最后的一封信中，她坦白自己对另一个女生有爱慕之情，所以古费拉克建议她加入我们。很聪明的女孩，有一点天真，但前途无量，找到我们之后可开心了。”

格朗泰尔慢吞吞地点点头。

“如果她没有遇见古费拉克——”安灼拉说。

“我知道。”格朗泰尔说。

“我希望我能让你看见那一切到底有多美，”安灼拉说，“即使只有一个人知道自己并非病态并不孤独。知道她也许会有机会告诉其他人。想象一下，我们能够生活在那样一个世界里，在那里同性恋，尤其是女同性恋，并不是一个肮脏下流的秘密，我们不必只能从庸俗小说或是悲剧故事或是窃窃私语中得知。”

“还有布鲁斯音乐。”格朗泰尔补充道，在她来得及闭上嘴巴之前。

安灼拉顿住了。“真的吗？”她说，“这就是你怎么知道——”

“是啊。”格朗泰尔朝放自己唱片的地方点点头。

“怎么知道的。”安灼拉说。

这感觉真奇怪，和她进行这样一场正常的谈话，格朗泰尔却不知道该如何回答。

“我以前认识一个男孩，他喜欢爵士乐。”她说。

“很遗憾听见这一点。”安灼拉表情严肃。

格朗泰尔花了好一会儿才意识到安灼拉是在开玩笑。她笑出了声。“不是，不是这样，”格朗泰尔说，“或者，呃，好吧，差不多是，但是。他以前经常借我听他的种族唱片（race records），他那里几乎什么都有，后来有一天，我听了这张。”格朗泰尔的手指擦过了那张已经破旧的唱片，《向我证明（Prove It On Me）》。

“我以前从来没听过。”安灼拉说，她的语气听起来像是真的很感兴趣。

管他的呢。格朗泰尔从唱片套里抽出唱片，把它放在了唱片机上。“想听吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正如之前注释里所言，同性恋酒吧（不论男女同性恋酒吧）经常处于被突击搜查的威胁之下，而且警方常常会把名单递送给被捕者的上司，或给媒体公开。
> 
> Bessie Smith被称为The Empress of Blues。她的[“I Ain’t Got Nobody”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fi_vKZe5NWk/)  
> 发布于1926年。
> 
> “Hound Dog”是由Big Mama Thornton首次演唱，发布于1953年。它的本意是为了表现黑人女性的独立，斥责一个肮脏不值得信任的家伙。销量达到50万，并在R&B排行榜上停留了14周。然后Elvis Presley在1956年发布了自己的翻唱版本，销量达到1000万，歌词差不多也被改得面目全非。但是无论如何，[Big Mama Thornton的版本](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jr9q485COk0)  
> 绝对值得一听。
> 
> 关于“身为同性恋本身并不违法”以及“如果要求陪审团审判，更有可能会被无罪释放”这些事实，我是从[一部拍摄于1988年但未发布的纪录片](https://http://herstories.prattinfoschool.nyc/omeka/exhibits/show/daughters-of-bilitis-video-pro/an-unreleased-documentary)  
> 中得知的，这部纪录片中有对DOB著名成员的采访。
> 
> 在1920s到1940s之间，Race records被黑人群体创造并使用的名词。根据维基百科的内容，这在当时并不是一个贬义词；“race man”或“race woman”一词被黑人媒体用来指代那些支持黑人文化并为其感到骄傲的人物。


	5. Chapter 5

格朗泰尔把唱针放在唱片上。熟悉的圆号声响起，安灼拉盘腿坐在沙发上。格朗泰尔后知后觉地意识到如果自己就这样站在那里，看着安灼拉听着这首歌，这个场景是真的很奇怪。厨房——谢天谢地——还是一团糟，所以格朗泰尔继续用力擦洗自己前一天留下的脏盘子。

_“When out last night, had a bad big fight,”  
“昨晚出去，和人大打出手，”玛·雷尼在身后唱道，  
Everything seemed to go on wrong  
所有一切似乎都不对了  
I looked up, to my surprise  
我抬头，却发现  
The gal I was with was gone”  
和我一起的那个姑娘已经不见”_

“哈。”安灼拉说。

“等一等，”格朗泰尔转头对她说，“之后会更好的。”她用水冲干净盘子，小心翼翼地把它放在台面上，避免产生噪音。

_“Where she went, I don't know  
“她去了哪，我不知道  
I’m meant to follow everywhere she goes;  
我本想跟随她到天涯海角；  
Folks say I'm crooked. I didn't know where she took it  
世人都说我病态。我不知道她怎么看  
I want the whole world to know.”  
我想要全世界都知道。”_

又是一个盘子。格朗泰尔拿着它，动作小心得像是手里拿着个原子弹，伴着音乐哼唱下一小节：

_“They say I do it, ain't nobody caught me  
“他们说我这样干，怎么会不被抓走  
Sure got to prove it on me”  
必须要向我证明”  
“Went out last night with a crowd of my friends,  
“昨晚出走，同一群朋友  
They must've been women, 'cause I don't like no men”  
她们一定都是女人，因为我不喜欢男人”_

格朗泰尔再也忍不住了；她需要看到安灼拉的反应。当她转过身，手里拿着一只还沾着泡沫的咖啡杯，安灼拉正专注地听着，脑袋微微撇向一边。

_“It's true I wear a collar and a tie,  
“我确实穿衬衣打领带，  
Makes the wind blow all the while  
走过哪里带起风吹动窗户  
Don't you say I do it, ain't nobody caught me  
你别说我这样做，怎么会不被抓走  
You sure got to prove it on me.”  
你必须要对我证明。”_

“这首歌是什么时候写的？”安灼拉问。

“28年。”格朗泰尔说，“那时他们不像以前那样写歌了。”

 _“昨晚出走，同一群朋友（Went out last night with a crowd of my friends），”_ 玛·雷尼在唱， _“她们一定都是女人，因为我不喜欢男人（They must've been women, 'cause I don't like no men）。”_

“等着。”格朗泰尔说着，伸出一根手指。

_“Wear my clothes just like a fan  
“穿上我的衣服，像个追随者  
Talk to the gals just like any old man  
同姑娘们讲话，像个老头  
Cause they say I do it, ain't nobody caught me  
因为他们说我这样做，怎么会不被抓走  
Sure got to prove it on me.”  
必须要对我证明。”_

“1928年，你确定吗？”歌曲结束，安灼拉问她。

“当然。”格朗泰尔说，她用一块干抹布擦干手，然后走到唱片机边，小心翼翼地把唱片收了回去，“她甚至都不是唯一一个这样的。贝西·史密斯，格拉迪斯·本特利（Gladys Bentley），毫无疑问还有许多没能留下名字的人。”

安灼拉抬起头看着她。“我听过贝西·史密斯的歌，”她说，此刻的她显得那样年轻，“她真的——？”

 _“当你看见两个女人手牵着手（When you see two women walking hand in hand），”_ 格朗泰尔轻轻唱到， _“只要看看她们，努力理解：她们要去那些聚会——那里灯光低沉——是只有女人才能去的聚会（just look ‘em over and try to understand: They’ll go to those parties—have the lights down low—only those parties where women can go）。”_

安灼拉微微张开嘴；格朗泰尔摇了摇头。“据我所知，当时这样会——不是安全，当然，但也许会更不暴露身份，”格朗泰尔说，“人们可以随意在城市间行走，没有条子（Johnny Law）步步紧盯。然后大萧条来了，所有人又变回了刻薄的模样。”她叹了口气，“我发誓，你是生错年代了，戴安娜。”

这句话像是把安灼拉从恍惚的状态中一把揪了出来。“绝对不是，”她说，“我生在了我需要生活在的时代，我需要生活在的地方。你说的没有人在身后步步紧盯，那正是在菲律宾就已经有的状态。那种自由不是只存在于过去的概念，它可以再次在这里出现。我知道你不信我，但是所有事情一定都会变好的。”

安灼拉抬头看着格朗泰尔，这副场景实在过于奇怪。格朗泰尔低头注视地板。再次记起自己此刻只穿着一条浴袍，暗自咒骂自己这样放浪的生活方式，她小心翼翼地在安灼拉身边坐下。

“你错了，”格朗泰尔语气沉重，“我相信你。”

“但你从来都没表现出来。”安灼拉说。

“确实，”格朗泰尔说，“我相信事情会再次变好，然后变遭，然后又变好，之后也许会变得更糟。十五年前，女人们有工作，我们可以有属于自己的钱，我们还有——棒球。那个时候你有在这里吗？“

“没有，”安灼拉说，“我们在46年过来的。”

“嘛，我们那时还有真正的职业棒球联赛，”格朗泰尔说，“然后男人们就从战场上回来了，他们说：‘天啊，谢谢你们帮我们暖好了位置，所有机会还有自由，现在都还是暖烘烘的，我们现在可以把它们拿回来了，不用担心啦漂亮小东西们！’然后美国的女人就任凭他们把以前都拿走了。我们解散了棒球队，把工作机会全部还给了他们，现在，我们就是这副模样了。就像潮水（tide）一样，你看不出来吗？上涨然后落下，周而复始循环往复，一半的时间里都会给你带来一种在进步的错觉，但实际上什么都没有改变。什么都没法改变。我们总是能够取得足够的希望，足以使我们下一次在岩石上再心甘情愿地撞得粉身碎骨。”

“胡说八道，”安灼拉坚定的说，“完全是在胡说八道。这不是什么潮水，不是什么——我们无法阻止只能站在那里看着任凭它这样发生的自然过程。历史的运动是由人，由人民推动的，我们一直都有选择，去寻找人民，去加入他们。这不是潮水，而是，是可以用大坝拦起的河流。”

格朗泰尔轻笑。“你的喻体可没法阻止水的流动（hold water）。”她说。

“可以的，我们可以建起大坝，拦住它（dam it）。”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔忍不住笑了。安灼拉也对她微笑。小小的微笑，但却发自内心。格朗泰尔想着她们灵魂的千里之差，还有此刻她们一起坐在沙发上，只隔着寸尺距离——格朗泰尔什么时候向她靠近了这么多？——她知道只要几秒钟，自己就会用某种很糟糕的方式摧毁她们之间如同蝴蝶般脆弱的和平。安灼拉离得太近，此刻的她太过温暖，太过像凡人；格朗泰尔几乎觉得，如果自己伸出手去，触碰安灼拉，安灼拉也不会有一丝反应。她也许会再次微笑，对她微笑， **为** 她微笑。她也许——

格朗泰尔跳下沙发。“想喝点热可可吗？”

安灼拉皱起眉。

“我不是在嘲笑你，”格朗泰尔说，“如果我要嘲笑你的话，那我就会问你喝不喝温牛奶。我只是想，你今天大概很累了，而且你已经拒绝了我的马提尼——”

“好。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔拿出一个小锅，往里面装上一杯量的水。她顿了顿，又为自己加了一杯水，把锅放在炉子上开始加热。

“嗯，没有什么比得上在温暖的六月夜晚煮上一杯滚烫的可可了。”格朗泰尔对着突然压抑的寂静说道。

“如果很麻烦的话，”安灼拉说，“也不需要的。”

“当然需要，”格朗泰尔说，她弯腰拿起冲泡可可粉，努力让自己的声音显得平静轻快，“你打了个警察。这总值得我们为之喝上什么东西一杯。”

再次，漫长的沉默。显然属于她们的友善的时刻已经蒸发殆尽。

格朗泰尔撕开两包可可粉，把它们倒进了锅里。她已经开始后悔加了两杯量的可可了。太过了。她做的一切都太过了，而安灼拉此刻似乎还没有注意到她逐渐加快的心跳，心脏几乎跳出胸膛。但也许她单纯只是不想注意到。

木勺被放在流理台上的一个小花瓶里。格朗泰尔拿起一个开始搅拌锅里的混合物，那玩意看起来像是充满了砂砾，一点都激不起食欲。勺子和锅边缘时不时碰撞发出的声音，大得几乎无法忍受。

“给我讲讲吧，”格朗泰尔说，手上还在搅拌着，“都是怎么发生的？”

“什么？”安灼拉的声音从身后某处穿来。

“你理想的未来。我们要怎样改变河流的流向？”

“你真的想知道？”

“除非你有什么更好的注意来打破安静，”格朗泰尔说，“我觉得我们可以来玩‘我是间谍（I spy）’但是——”

“你不会信的。”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔意识到自己有多么需要安灼拉不同意她说的话，一次又一次这样得以反对安灼拉坚定的信念，给她带来了多大的安慰。

“也许不会。但我希望我可以。”她若有所思地补充。太过了，再一次。总是这样，太过了。格朗泰尔用力搅拌着锅里的液体。

安灼拉很长时间没有说话。时间长到格朗泰尔开始怀疑自己是不是终于无可救药地暴露了自己，怀疑安灼拉是不是 **知道** 了，然后安灼拉开了口，想当冷静，“首先从医学界开始。某种程度上说，已经在医学界开始了。你有读过金赛（Kinsey）吗？”

格朗泰尔摇摇头，然后，以防安灼拉没有看向这边，她说：“没有。”

“好吧，金赛博士调查了成千上万的人，发现有百分之十的男性，还有百分之一至百分之三的女性是纯粹的同性恋，有更多的人处于中间。”

格朗泰尔手上的动作停下了。“比例这么高？”

“这么高。”安灼拉确定道。“所以你能看出我们为什么这样努力去寻找了吗？我们这样的人的数目，比我们想得要多得多，如果这个社会真的不得不正视这一事实，可能是你家附近的邮递员，你的图书馆管理员，或者是你的表亲——”

“他们也许会更加接受我们，”格朗泰尔打断道，“或者是他们会觉得自己像是被困在了《人体异形（Invasion of the Body Snatchers）》里然后更加憎恨我们。”

“那至少我们更加难以被忽视。”安灼拉说，“至少我们的生活会不再那么孤独。”

可可已经在锅里开始结块。格朗泰尔用勺子再次搅拌起来。

“不只是这样，”安灼拉继续道，“还有这方面相关的科学，我的意思是。你应该听听公白飞是怎么唾弃至今被用于研究同性恋的形成原因和特征的方法的。太荒谬了。他们用的根本不是科学方法。只要有人决定开始使用恰当的方式来进行研究，他们就会明白的。”“明白什么？”格朗泰尔说。

“我们不是病态的。”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔都不需要看她，就能知道她的眼睛在闪光。格朗泰尔用她那鬼鬼祟祟，充满羞愧的脑子也能够清楚地想象出来。

 **随你怎么说吧** ，格朗泰尔想。

“唯一困扰我们的只有他们根植在我们内心的自我厌弃，”安灼拉说，“作为现代女性，被教导要为自己的每一个想法每一个行为而道歉。而作为爱同性的女性——我们几乎每一个人都学会了独立，多么令人吃惊。”

“然后又怎样？”格朗泰尔说，喉咙被哽住，“在那些精神分析师们宣布我们在医学上不是病态的，你觉得那么一小勺水能够泼灭他们憎恨的熊熊烈火吗？”

“不会，”安灼拉说，“一开始不会。但是会一点一点地改变，我们越多的人站出来，那就会有越多的人不得不看见我们并非他们被训练得要认出的那些捕食者。我怀疑他们可能不会行动起来，但他们也许能够在我们行动的时候，站在一边，不加妨碍。”

格朗泰尔把可可从炉子上取下，关掉了火。胸口一阵阵的疼痛，她多想接受安灼拉疯狂的理想，像她一样相信那将会成为现实。她小心翼翼地把锅里的液体倒进两个杯子里。可可和她想的一样丝滑。

“我认为最后改变的是法律，”安灼拉在说，“先是医学，之后公众的观念也会开始改变。法律改变缓慢，法院改变缓慢，但是当它们终于改变的时候，当我们在法律中真正平等的时候——”

“还要当那些虔诚敬仰上帝依然鄙夷我们的人们终于注意到我们被赋予了何种权利，并且终于注意到我们被剥夺了那些权利，这个时候，”格朗泰尔声音嘶哑，“然后怎么样？”

“然后我们就要比之前更加努力地争取它们，”安灼拉声音低沉，“因为到了那时， **到了那时，** 我们会知道我们值得。”

此时此刻，随时随刻，格朗泰尔就要转过身子，冷静沉着地把杯子递给安灼拉。很快，格朗泰尔就要整理好自己的表情和呼吸。她擦了擦眼角，用双手撑住流理台。就在此时，就在此刻。

就在此刻。

一只手落在了她的肩上。安灼拉正站在她的身后。

“我让你心烦了。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔摇摇头。她不信任自己现在能够正常说话。

“我知道这一切不会在一夜之间就完成，”安灼拉说，她试探般地捏了捏格朗泰尔的肩膀，“我想这会用上很长一段时间。我想我们可能得到九十年代才可能能够结婚——”

格朗泰尔突然笑出声。在能够想出什么合适的话之前，她就看出自己把气氛又毁了。

“我们，结婚？”她说，她的表情也许现在还没能恢复正常，但安灼拉只看得见她的肩膀和后脑勺。“怎么了，狄安娜，我从来都不知道你会关心这个。”

安灼拉的手从她的肩膀上滑落。

“你看，”安灼拉语气平淡，“我们谈了这么久，你什么残忍的话也没说，我以为也许你都已经忘了。”

“我才不残忍，”格朗泰尔说，她看向厨房柜台上的那对杯子，用力眨着眼睛，“我不残忍，也不卑鄙。”

“你哪次开口不是在嘲笑——”安灼拉开口。

“嘲笑你？”格朗泰尔说，她觉得自己的脸现在大概已经能看了吧，然后转过身，“那不一样。这就像是屎壳郎嘲笑太阳。它对太阳从来都不会造成伤害。这儿，拿着你的可可。”

安灼拉接过了热可可，表情像是之前从未见过马克杯长什么样，像是格朗泰尔递给她了一把来自月球上的尘土。

“你是在说我没有感情。”安灼拉说。

“我说的是你的感情并没有同我关心的事物联系在一起。”格朗泰尔轻声说。

“因为你是一只屎壳郎。”

鉴于此刻的情况，格朗泰尔尽可能尊严地点点头。

“为什么你总是这样？”安灼拉突然开口。

“总是怎样？”格朗泰尔说。

“说你很丑，说自己是只 **臭虫** ，那样用心地去画画然后却说那幅画是垃圾——”安灼拉的话被一阵懊恼的声音所打断，“这样让想安慰你的人很尴尬。”

“你怎么知道我‘用心画画’，”格朗泰尔说，“你又不懂画。”

“从你用——用画笔的方式，很明显就能看出来。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔瞪着她。“你到底看我画画看了多久？”

“久到足以看出你倾注了很大的心思。”安灼拉清楚地说。格朗泰尔觉得自己像是被抓了个现行，直到她记起来那幅画是抽象画，安灼拉不可能从那张画布上看出自己的影子。

“你知道的，你可以选择直接同意我的观点，”格朗泰尔说，“我 **就是** 很丑。”

安灼拉皱起眉。“如果我说你不丑，你就会说很——荒唐的话。”

“那就说我很丑，”格朗泰尔说，“相信我吧，人们都善良到足以指出这一点，这对我来说早就不是秘密。”她顿了顿，“说我很丑，不然我就不让你喝可可。”

安灼拉长长地喝了一口。“才不。”

从来都没让自己失望过啊。格朗泰尔眨眨眼睛。“噢，那你是在说我很漂亮吗？多么可爱——”

“不管怎么样都不重要，不是吗？”安灼拉说，“总是有更重要的事情。”某种程度上，一句 **“我不在乎”** 比 **“你很丑”** 伤人更深。这是格朗泰尔自己犯的错，什么东西都没办法解决。

“高贵的狄安娜当然不会抬眼在乎小小凡人的追求，”格朗泰尔把一只手放在胸口，“智慧的狄安娜，伟大的狄安娜，深邃聪慧的狄安娜——”

“你能不能别再说关于神奇女侠的鬼话了？”安灼拉打断她。

“不对，不对，”格朗泰尔说，“我们现在又回到了古罗马神话的狄安娜。连神奇女侠都不会觉得自己能够治愈全社会的偏见。只有女神才能够低头注视着这个世界的众多偏狭还想到——”

“闭嘴吧你，”安灼拉说，脸颊因愤怒染上了绯红，“老天啊，我真希望我能有一根真话绳子——”

“那是真言套索，”格朗泰尔下意识地纠正她，“偶尔复习一下你对于现代文化知识的了解——”

“如果不说谎，你都没法完整结束一场对话。”安灼拉说。

“我没说谎。”格朗泰尔说。总是要在安灼拉的指控下想方设法捍卫自己的人格尊严。

安灼拉把杯子放在一边。“你所有那些假惺惺的恳求，”她啐了一口，瞪大了眼睛，“ **‘哦伟大的女神，我愿意为您做任何事情——’** ”

格朗泰尔不记得自己这样说过，但这并不意味着她没有说过这种话。酒啊，真是个叛徒。

“你还一直不停地叫我戴安娜，”安灼拉说，“而且我已经叫你不要——”

“行吧，”格朗泰尔说，她自己都被自己惊讶了，“行吧，那我就不叫呗，如果你真的这么——”“受伤”一词听起来荒唐得可怕，“如果你真的这么烦它。”

“真的吗？”安灼拉说。

即使给格朗泰尔一百万美金她也没法看向安灼拉的眼睛。所以她低头看向了地板。

“你可能得提醒我，”格朗泰尔说，“但我努力。”

“喔，”安灼拉说，她似乎有点不知道该说什么了，“谢谢。”

格朗泰尔咽了口唾沫，尽力让自己不要多想，尽力让自己无视胸骨下那种奇怪的感觉，那感觉就像是敲击音叉后嗡嗡作响。她失败了。

追逐这种感觉无疑是不明智的，但格朗泰尔只是区区凡人。“还有其他什么想要的吗，安灼拉？”她努力说出口。没有一个明显的笑话掩护自己，她觉得自己仿佛赤身裸体。

安灼拉看了她一眼，表情无法解读。“所有人都会有想要的东西。这是人类境况的一部分。”

格朗泰尔决定再试一次。就一次，然后她就彻底放手。

“那我想我们可以来玩个游戏，”格朗泰尔听见自己说，“三轮‘你敢不敢（dare）’。你命令我做什么事情，我都会做。”

安灼拉捏了捏鼻梁：“这不是游戏，这就只是盲从。”

格朗泰尔稍加考虑。“我可以拒绝，”她说，“但是如果我拒绝了，就是拒绝了，你这次机会就没了。你说怎么样？”

“为什么这样？”安灼拉说。

“为了形式新颖，如果不是为了其他的话。”格朗泰尔说。

她不知道为什么自己的心跳得这样快。这一瞬似乎被拉得很长很长，然后安灼拉点了头，只点了一次。

“所以！”但她没有听到对方的命令，格朗泰尔开口，“首先你——”

“我明白规则了，”安灼拉说，“这又不复杂。”

格朗泰尔点点头。

“第一项命令，”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔直起身子，“把你的可可喝了。”

格朗泰尔竭力不让自己显露出来。她想的是——她希望的是——她到底追逐的是什么？她突然有一种很糟糕的预感，她内心想要安灼拉下的命令，显然是一些不健康的事情。

她真的想过安灼拉会要她做一些真的很令人吃惊的事情吗？像是她们都是正常人一样交谈就是会带来这样的麻烦。就是会投下阴影，创造幻觉，给格朗泰尔带来这种转瞬即逝的错觉，会觉得她拥有某种安灼拉想要的东西。可可太甜了。但不管怎么样格朗泰尔还是喝了一大口，舔了舔嘴唇，因为想到要嘴唇上带着可可胡子和安灼拉交谈，这件事实在有点太过了。

“你肯定在浪费机会。”格朗泰尔说。

“做得不错。”安灼拉的话语里却不带讽刺，现在格朗泰尔知道这个游戏在安灼拉看来是完全天真单纯的了，她感到更加愧疚，为那些话对自己造成的影响。问题是，她想不出任何借口来叫停这个游戏，还不暴露出自己的卑劣。行吧，格朗泰尔能坚持完成再多两个无伤大雅安全无害的命令的。毕竟现在她已经完成了三分之一。

“下一个。”格朗泰尔提醒。

安灼拉看起来若有所思。“我能确定你会拒绝吗？我不想逼你做你真的不想做的事情。”

“我不想不再叫你戴安娜。”格朗泰尔指出。

“是哦，”安灼拉说，“为什么？”

格朗泰尔咬住嘴唇。她大概猜到迎接她的会是什么。

“你敢不敢（I dare you）告诉我为什么你想一直叫我戴安娜。”

“我拒绝，”格朗泰尔咬牙，“下一个。”

安灼拉缓缓点头。房间内气氛沉重。格朗泰尔不知道怎么才能将其驱散。

“最后一个了，”格朗泰尔毫无必要地说，“好好把握机会。”

“你确定有必要的话就会拒绝的，对吧？”

“我刚刚就拒绝了，不是吗？”

“确实，”安灼拉说，“所以你确定？”

格朗泰尔努力克制自己想要翻白眼的欲望。“你到底要讲什么，戴——安灼拉。抱歉。”她加了一句。

但安灼拉表现得倒体贴且周到。“如果真的那么难的话，你也可以说出来的。”

“你烦我这样。”格朗泰尔抗议。

“其实之后习惯了有没有那么烦了，”安灼拉说，“你真的确定吗？”

“是的是的，”格朗泰尔说，想着在此刻不论安灼拉要她做什么她都会很快乐地去完成的。准备一桌有四道主菜的盛宴。学会速记。给梯报寄去一整包的插画——

“你敢不敢脱下浴袍。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes（【】中为译者注）:
> 
> “Prove it on Me”的歌词都是直接引用的。据说，玛·雷尼写这首歌是为了应对那些流言，流言声称她因为在自己家里举办多名女性参加的聚会而曾经被捕。
> 
> Bessie Smith的歌的歌词来自于“The Boy in The Boat”，是她翻唱的一首歌曲。（我没能在youtube上找到她的版本，所以这里是[George Hannah的版本](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9GPI48p4SQ)。）标题中的 boy and boat指代的是女性的外生殖器。Smith结婚了，不过她也有过男情人和女情人。
> 
> 关于菲律宾的女同性恋生活状况相对较为自由的说法来自于上一章节注释中提及的那部[未发行纪录片](http://herstories.prattinfoschool.nyc/omeka/exhibits/show/daughters-of-bilitis-video-pro/an-unreleased-documentary)的一条即兴评论。
> 
> 相比而言，第二次世界大战向女同性恋者提供了更多的自由与机会，既有经济方面上的独立的支持，还有像妇女军团（Women’s Army Corps）这样的组织与团体。Women’s Army Corps将全国各地的女性集中在一起，因此使得许多偏远小镇的女性有更多机会认识到自己并非特例。
> 
> （在1947年发生的一件趣事，当时的艾森豪威尔将军召集WAC成员Nell “Johnnie” Phelps，告知她自己已经注意到在WAC中有女同性恋者的存在，并勒令她找出这些人并解雇她们。据说她的回答如下：“如果将军您坚持的话，先生，我很高兴这样做，但在名单上出现的第一个将会是我的名字。”然后他的秘书补充道：“如果将军您坚持的话，先生，在名单上出现的第一个将会是我的名字，而她的只会是第二个。”Phelps为WAC组织中的女同性恋者做出解释，她指出她们是最光荣的团体中的意愿，并未因违法行为或是非法怀孕而受到过指控，于是艾森豪威尔放弃了这个主意。Phelps再后来从军队中光荣退役，并在二十世纪70年代成为了一名活动家。）
> 
> 格朗泰尔提及的是全美女子棒球联盟（All-American Girls Professional Baseball League），因一部电影A League of Their Own而闻名。有趣的是，如果你对这部电影中为何着重于表现各位球员外貌的女性特质，至少有部分是因为当时社会恐惧球员可能是女同性恋这一事实。[有女性被从AAGPBL中解雇仅是因为剃头而显得过于男性化](https://narratively.com/the-hidden-queer-history-behind-a-league-of-their-own/)。
> 
> 【R因为E那句“我们可以建起大坝，拦住它（dam it）”发笑，原文只有“dam it”，谐音“damn it”。毕竟E说脏话也是一道亮丽的风景即使说者无心（不是）。】
> 
> 安灼拉及其家人是在1946年来到美国的，当时对菲律宾移民的配额从50翻番到了100。
> 
> 第一篇金赛报告，专注于研究男性，于1948年发表。第二篇，专注于研究女性的，发表于1953年。
> 
> 《人体异形（Invasion of the Body Snatchers）》上映于1956年。由此部影片衍生出“pod people”一词，指代那些隐藏在平凡之中，与我们不同的人。被理解为反共产主义者或反麦卡锡主义者，甚至同时反对二者之人。
> 
> 同性恋被DSM于1973年从精神障碍中移除，这是许多领域发展的高潮所带来的结果。关于这件事发生的经过在[《美国生活（This American Life）》的一段](https://www.thisamericanlife.org/204/81-words)中有很好的表现。


	6. Chapter 6

格朗泰尔向后退了一步，直直撞向了流理台边缘。“什么？”

“抱歉，”安灼拉说，最不可置信的部分在于，她看起来真的很后悔。甚至可以说是惊慌失措。她抱起双臂，“我向你发誓，我不会再问的。这完全——”

“不是！”格朗泰尔说，开口太快，声音太大，“不是这个意思。”她深吸一口气，尽力恢复过来。“我是说——你为什么会想要……？”

这话似乎振奋安灼拉了安灼拉的精神。“哦，亲爱的，”她说几乎挖苦地说，“如果你还 **看不出来** ，那我表现得可太不明显了。”

格朗泰尔摇摇头。她再进行了一次深呼吸。“为什么是 **现在** ，安灼拉？”

安灼拉双手插进口袋，颇男孩子气的一个动作。“不管我怎么看待现在发生了和还没有发生的事情，”她说，“我觉得我不需要再说服你我的兴趣所在。”

“是吗，呃，你需要。”格朗泰尔短促地说。

“因为你很聪明，”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔张大了嘴巴，“你很聪明，而且很有趣，即使每次你都是在用这天赋给我的生活添乱。”安灼拉补充道，像是承认了一个巨大的秘密，“有时更甚。因为你喜欢我的朋友们——我们的朋友们——你还会在说错了话的时候去努力弥补。因为即使你假装自己毫不关心，我觉得你非常，非常，非常关心。因为事实证明我们还是能够进行正常的、文明的对话的。”她们的视线在空中相遇。安灼拉目光如炬。“再直白地说，因为我觉得你是那种需要别人告诉她在床上需要怎样做的人，而我非常想成为那个人。”

格朗泰尔努力想要说话。她努力想要 **呼吸** 。她真感激身后的台面，至少现在它能够支撑着她不倒下。

“你确定吗？”她终于发出了声音。

“是的，”安灼拉说，“我当然——噢，你又在拿我开玩笑。”

“是有点。”格朗泰尔微笑。让她惊讶的是，安灼拉也对她露出了微笑。

“这是不是意味着你现在已经放松下来了？”

“我觉得是吧。”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉朝她走近一步。“那好。需要我再重复一遍吗？”

“没有必要，”格朗泰尔笑了一下，声音还在颤抖，“我记得非常清楚。”

“那好。”安灼拉又说了一遍，笑容逐渐扩大。

格朗泰尔咬住嘴唇，手指拨弄着浴袍的带子。安灼拉朝她轻轻点头，这一举动或多或少让她有了些许勇气，得以解开带子，让浴袍落在地板上，形成一堆绒布和干颜料的混合物。

她抬起头，安灼拉正专注地看着她。不知为何，格朗泰尔几乎想要为自己贫瘠的乳房还有小肚子向对方道歉，想要摆出什么滑稽的姿势，让整件事都成为一场玩笑。

安灼拉在深呼吸，胸口一起，一伏。终于，她低声发问：“我可以亲你吗？”

格朗泰尔狂乱地点着头，安灼拉三个大步从房间那边跨了过来。她小心地把手放在格朗泰尔的脖颈上。格朗泰尔没有装作自己没有因为这触碰向对方倾倒过去。安灼拉的手一路向上，伸进她的头发里，解开了发辫，手指轻轻在头皮上摩挲。格朗泰尔颤抖了一下。

“你冷吗？”安灼拉说。

安灼拉的视线拂过格朗泰尔的身体，所到之处都带起一股热流。“没有，我——”格朗泰尔没能继续说下去，因为安灼拉已经在吻她了。有安灼拉的嘴唇和自己的嘴唇紧贴在一起，她怎么可能还说得出话。连 **站** 在这里都毫无可能。安灼拉一心一意地，用力地亲吻着她，这种亲吻方式使得格朗泰尔内心深处的某种东西快活地泛起泡泡。格朗泰尔的后背又撞到了台子上，安灼拉一言不发，把她抱起坐在那上面，当格朗泰尔的双腿环住她的腰时，安灼拉还鼓励般的对着她的嘴哼了几声。

格朗泰尔完全忘记了时间。几分钟过去了，也可能是几个小时，她不知道。她从来都不知道还有什么东西，能够和被安灼拉在她家明亮的厨房中央这样用力地亲吻相比，能够如此唤起欲望。

当她们终于终止了这个吻，试图呼吸的时候，安灼拉将她们的额头抵在一起。她的手有插进了格朗泰尔的头发了。格朗泰尔可能已经发出过呻吟声了。不过，身下的塑料板已经开始变得又凉又湿。

“你——”格朗泰尔刚开口，安灼拉轻轻扯了一下她的头发。格朗泰尔闭上了眼睛。“嗯，你会不会想，啊——”安灼拉再一次轻轻扯了一扯她的头发，像是在实验什么一样。“停下。”

安灼拉的手停滞住了。“你喜欢我这样。”她说，声音里是说不出来的得意。

“我当然喜欢，感觉真的很好，”格朗泰尔说，“但是，如我所言，尽管我非常乐意玷污我家厨房，把它搞得一团糟，你是不是觉得我们可以把这件事放在我床上再继续？”

插在发间的手指收紧了。“好。”

格朗泰尔笨拙地在台面上移动，想要跳下来。安灼拉伸手放在她的胸口，阻止了她的动作。“请等一下（Please），”安灼拉半是笑着说，“让我来（Allow me）。”

“如果你这么坚持的话。”格朗泰尔说，然后安灼拉做了点什么，她不知道怎么地最后自己被安灼拉抱在了怀里，对方的一只胳膊在格朗泰尔的膝盖下，另一只支撑着她赤裸的后背。

“怎么——”格朗泰尔惊叫一声，然后笑了出来。

“公主抱。”安灼拉说，仿佛这三个字就能把所有事情都解释通了。

“喔。”格朗泰尔说。她们交换了一种奇怪而又严肃的眼神。格朗泰尔吞咽了一口。“你可以吻我吗？”她说。安灼拉低下头，轻轻吻住格朗泰尔的嘴唇，只一次。这次的感觉不再像是掠夺，更像是签订协议，格朗泰尔毫无意识地想着，安灼拉抱着她，走进了卧室，把她放下，放在床上纠结在一起的床单上。

格朗泰尔感到一阵笑声在胸口鼓胀开。

“安灼拉，”她说，“哦，不是吧，安灼拉，天啊，只有一张床！但是我们该怎么办啊？我们怎么 **应付过去** 呀？”

安灼拉哼了一声。“我不知道啊，”她说，“我想我们得有点创意才行，R。”

“格朗泰尔。”

“什么？”安灼拉说。

“我觉得我更喜欢你用我的真名，”她说，“格朗泰尔。”

安灼拉点点头，目光坚定。又是那种奇怪而又严肃的眼神。

“不管怎么样，”格朗泰尔说，“如果你真是个政府的探子的话，那现在你还真是全身心都奉献给了他们，真 **令人惊叹** 。”

安灼拉“啪”地拍响格朗泰尔的大腿，用的力道却惊人地轻柔，她说：“我 **就** 叫安灼拉，如果你一直都在怀疑的话。”

“你从第一天起用的就是真名？”格朗泰尔说。

“是的，”安灼拉说，她俯下身子再次亲吻格朗泰尔，“我厌倦了遮掩躲藏。现在看看，我们进行到哪里了？”

“到了你快把我逼疯了，”格朗泰尔告诉她，真有帮助，“我觉得此刻的一个好处，就是你终于有办法让我闭嘴了。”

安灼拉的眼睛有光闪过。“我觉得我想要你大声一点。”

“那，呃，”格朗泰尔觉得自己的最后一丝理智也坠下悬崖，“我——我也很想，但是这里墙很薄。”她努力说道。

“该死。”安灼拉说，“那好，下次我们不得不去我家了。”

显然她们至少会做两次。格朗泰尔的心跳陡然加速，第一次，她觉得自己有了开口的勇气，“你觉得你是不是也得脱掉点什么？”她用手在她们之间比划了一下，“我们的情况好像有点不太匹配。”

“噢！”安灼拉轻松地说，“是啊，当然。”她撤回身子解开了衬衫的纽扣，格朗泰尔努力不要太明显地注视着对方逐渐显露的锁骨和白色的胸罩。安灼拉把衬衫脱下，站了起来，继续脱起了裤子。格朗泰尔一开始怀疑安灼拉可能是因为羞于展露自己的身体，现在她开始重新思考了几个可能的结论。

“你是忘了脱衣服吗？”格朗泰尔说，笑声已经涌上了舌尖。

安灼拉踢开了长裤。她没有穿任何形式的束胸，这到没有让格朗泰尔感到惊讶，也没有穿束腰，而这一点同样合情合理。

“我被分了心。”安灼拉说，她意有所指地看了一眼格朗泰尔裸露的躯体。格朗泰尔觉得自己又开始脸红了，她感到脸上的热量一路蔓延到了胸口。安灼拉饶有兴趣地看着她，然后解开了胸罩，脱下了内裤。

格朗泰尔尽力阻止眼珠子从眼眶里蹦出来，但最后还是放弃了呆愣愣地注视着对方。

安灼拉挑起一边眉毛，事实证明她即使赤身裸体这个动作都不会失去效力。

“我有点记不清了，”格朗泰尔最终说道，“我还能说你是个女神吗？”

“如果你非得叫的话。”安灼拉说，她的语气听起来对此事好像也没那么厌烦了。她爬回了床上，仔细打量着格朗泰尔，过了许久，她轻柔地握住格朗泰尔的左手腕，手指摩挲着脉搏处的皮肤。格朗泰尔对她微笑起来。安灼拉的另一只手环住了她的右手腕，眨眼之间，格朗泰尔的两只手被摁在了枕头上。

“哦，”格朗泰尔声音嘶哑，她瞪大了眼睛，“你好啊。”

“嗨，”安灼拉说，“以前说的把你绑起来的那些话，我想也许——”

“没错！”格朗泰尔的嘴巴开始喋喋不休起来，“你想的完全正确！你赢了大奖！六万四千美金的奖金全是你的了！”

“那是……？”安灼拉说，嘴顺着格朗泰尔的脖子向下，又亲又咬。格朗泰尔希望那能留下点印记；明天她可以穿自己最保守的裙子去上班，之后再欣赏那些吻痕，只有她独自一人。

“啊，”格朗泰尔说，“呃。”只有嘴唇，舌头加牙齿，怎么会感觉这么 **好** ？“如果你愿意放开我一小会儿然后躺下，我有几个主意。”

从艺术学校毕业之后格朗泰尔就没再这样做过了，不过在那时她也没怎么在意要怎么做这事。她把脸颊贴在安灼拉的大腿上，这是她最新的落位点。

“我现在有点迟钝了，”格朗泰尔承认道，“如果你可以，呃，给我一点指示的话——”

安灼拉伸手过来，拂开格朗泰尔脸上的发丝。“乐于效劳，”她说，“我当然想这件事已经想得足够多了。”

“是嘛。”格朗泰尔说。

“你的嘴，富有表现力。”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔亲了亲她的肚脐下面，在粗糙的毛发生长的地方之上。她又吻了几次安灼拉的腹部，再张着嘴，吻了一下她的左膝后。

片刻之内，安灼拉就已经全身发抖。“别逗弄了，”她说，真不知道她怎么能在这样气息不稳的时候说出的话还能这样命令有力的。

格朗泰尔露齿而笑。“我可享受了（My pleasure）。”

确实是一种享受。格朗泰尔早已忘记了自己有多喜欢这个行为本身——那份滋味，从伴侣身上体现出来的那份快乐，甚至连同那份脏乱本身都有着极大的吸引力。

当然，现在是安灼拉在她的唇下扭动身子，是安灼拉在鼓励地扯着她的头发，是安灼拉在小声抽着气，说着，“你可不可以——小圆圈，就像—— **噢** ，像那样，就像这样，天啊，是！”如果格朗泰尔再多想下去，她大概会开始紧张不安了，但有此刻任务帮助她集中注意力，能够使安灼拉发出更多那样的气声，是格朗泰尔做梦都会觉得值得的目标。

她们真的需要在显然隔音效果更好的安灼拉家再来一次。格朗泰尔知道安灼拉正在很努力地不发出声音，太可惜了。模糊过了一段时间，安灼拉拱起了身子，全身紧绷绷的，然后放松了下来，格朗泰尔抬起头，看见她正咬着自己的拳头。

“小心点儿。”格朗泰尔蹭着安灼拉大腿内侧柔软的皮肤，轻声喃喃。

安灼拉躺在那里，一动不动。片刻之后，她抓住了格朗泰尔的肩膀，把她拉了起来。格朗泰尔在安灼拉腹部的痒痒点最后一吻，任凭对方把自己拉起，直到她们再次面对面。安灼拉把她拉下来，又亲了她一下。

“我好脏的（I'm filthy）。”格朗泰尔抗议道。

“是啊。”安灼拉说。然后继续亲吻她。

“你想不想，”几个吻之后，格朗泰尔气喘吁吁地说，“在来一次？可以吗？”

“之后也许会的。”

“我会记在日历上的。”格朗泰尔说。

她们凝视着对方。安灼拉现在这样，头发被汗打湿，落在枕头上，乱糟糟的，她这样真没。

“我可以抚摸你吗？”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔的所有聪明才智在那一刻都弃她而去。“求你。”

“这里，”安灼拉说，“像这样。”温柔而又坚定，她把格朗泰尔拉到自己想要的地方：格朗泰尔躺在那里，安灼拉双手撑在床上。

安灼拉伸出手，轻抚格朗泰尔的腰侧，然后又把她拖进一系列激烈的吻中。她的手一路向下，到达了格朗泰尔的膝盖。

“可能还得，稍稍向北一点。”格朗泰尔的嘴抵着她的嘴唇。

“我正在向那里行进呢，”安灼拉说，“只是还在享受这趟旅程。”

“噢，是嘛？”格朗泰尔说，她抽回身子，看了安灼拉一眼，“天，看看你多美，我真的好高兴——”安灼拉的手滑进她的大腿之间，轻轻地抚弄着。

“高兴什么？”安灼拉提醒她继续。

“啊，”格朗泰尔说，那些试探性的抚弄变得更加确定，她也随之扭动起了臀部，“就，你知道的，通常意义的那种高兴。”

安灼拉笑了一声，满怀善意。她的视线始终不曾离开格朗泰尔的脸，一根手指缓慢探入她的体内。格朗泰尔已经湿得吓人，她抽了口气。

安灼拉愉悦地哼了一声。“你喜欢什么？”

 **你。** “什么都喜欢。”格朗泰尔嘶声道。

“你不可能什么都喜欢。”安灼拉还理智清楚。她的手指勾勒出小小的形状，格朗泰尔又抽了口气。

“就——”如果格朗泰尔之前以为自己再也不会脸红了的话，那她显然还有很长的路要走。“你能不能——再多一点这个，还有，呃，继续说话？”

“——做得好棒，”安灼拉在说话，“我真喜欢你用嘴和舌头能做到这么多事情，你真有天赋。再加一根手指好不好？”

格朗泰尔早已说不出话，她呜咽了一声，还费了好大的努力，点了点头。

“我喜欢你这么喜欢这样。”安灼拉说。那压力，那动作，那话语，所有都是格朗泰尔需要的。她能够感到高潮即将来临。“真的很好，知道你这样湿，只是用嘴巴亲着我就能这样，”安灼拉说，“你真的很喜欢这样，是不是？”

格朗泰尔忍住了溢到嘴边的呻吟。

“没事的，”安灼拉安慰般地说，“没事的，天，你这样真完美，格朗泰尔，你好完美——”

高潮如海浪般扑向她，耳中嗡嗡作响。

格朗泰尔睁开眼睛。四周明亮得刺眼；她们都没意识到要去关灯。她瞟了一眼钟。时针指向了“3”，真有帮助。凌晨三点，老天。

这时她意识到自己的错误了。这里不是艺术学校；安灼拉不能就把衣服套上然后溜出这栋楼，格朗泰尔也没法离开因为这里是她家。格朗泰尔站了起来，把灯关了，然后爬回狭窄的床上。谢天谢地，安灼拉还睡着。

像是被定了时一样，安灼拉翻了个身。在昏暗的光线下，格朗泰尔能看见她的头发还翘着。“你说你睡觉喜欢抱人的。”她说，语气几乎像是在指责。

“各种话我都说过。”格朗泰尔说。

在黑暗中，安灼拉注视着她，注视了很久。“你没骗我。”

“当然没有。”格朗泰尔同意道。在这么小的床上很难不抱着安灼拉。不只是出于情感上的原因，还有空间上的。总是要努力嘛。

她想着在这之后去参加会议，想着努力表现得正常一点以避免她们的朋友产生疑问，想着坐在房间后面对安灼拉的每一句话挑刺，像是她从来都没有听见安灼拉说她很 **完美** 一样。她做不到，她意识到。她根本做不到。

“关于再做这个，”格朗泰尔强迫自己开口。

“你可以六点过来，”安灼拉说，“这个星期的某一天下班之后。我们可以在我家吃饭，我们两个一起去餐馆的话会引起太多注意力。我不是很会做饭但是我可以给我们做点三明治然后热一些汤——”

“我觉得我们不应该继续下去，”格朗泰尔对着天花板说道。

“噢。”安灼拉轻轻说。

“是啊。”格朗泰尔皱了下脸。

“我以为，”安灼拉说，她没能说完，转换话题，“我是不是逼你做了什么你不想——”

“不是，”格朗泰尔说，“不是，不是你。你很好，你很——” **完美。** “好。我只是——”

“什么。”安灼拉说。

最糟糕的一部分在于，她也许欠安灼拉一个真相。她长久地注视着天花板上的阴影，搜寻着话语。

“这对你来说可能很容易，”格朗泰尔最后说，“但对我来说不是。”她可以感觉到安灼拉正在看着她。“我——”格朗泰尔叹了口气，“喜欢。你。所以。如果我们都不继续下去的话，对我们两人都好。”

“我觉得，”安灼拉说，“我可能让你产生了错误的想法。”

格朗泰尔转过去面向她。这个动作使得他们的脸只隔几寸远。

“你真的不能——即使我们都——”安灼拉开了口，格朗泰尔的心跳开始小心翼翼地加速，“我从来都不会轻易做任何事。”

“确实。”格朗泰尔同意道，“虽然，”她哄着自己说话的时候带上一丝微笑，“你确定你这不是某种为了这份事业做出的什么牺牲吗？一项为了让女孩不再为自己喜欢同性的天性而羞耻的运动？”

“我是出于政治目的才这样做的吗？”

“呃，”格朗泰尔说，她感觉到自己想要借玩笑掩饰的目的就像烤坏了的蛋奶酥，“是。”

“不是。”安灼拉说。她伸出一根手指，指尖顺着格朗泰尔的鼻梁一路向下，在她的下嘴唇处停住。“不然我还会有很多其他的事情要和你说，但我不是出于这个目的才这样做的，真的不是。”格朗泰尔亲了亲她的指尖，她笑了。“如果非得说的话，是为了不再对我自己假装我不知道自己到底想要什么，”她说，“我喜欢你。”

格朗泰尔吞咽了一口。“我也喜欢你。”

“公白飞说我不会约会，但我会求爱（I don't date, I court）。”安灼拉说。

“ **你** 说什么？”格朗泰尔说，心跳得仿佛一架战鼓。

安灼拉侧过身子，牵起了格朗泰尔的手。她轻轻把手翻转过来，然后把它放在了自己的唇边亲吻。

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉说，“你愿意成为我的姑娘吗（will you be my girl）？”

星期一早上格朗泰尔走出电梯的时候，办公室的走廊上空无一人，她只迟到了十分钟。

“ _带我飞向月亮吧（Fly me to the moon），_ ”格朗泰尔唱凯伊·巴拉德（Kaye Ballard）也还凑合得过去，“ _带我在群星间舞蹈（ and let me dance among the stars.）。_ ”

今早醒来的时候，这首歌就在脑海里挥之不去，她在煎了够两人份的煎饼，期间还一直在哼唱着，只当她转过头看见只穿着一件衬衫的安灼拉正站在卧室门口看着她的时候，才停下。

“怎么了？”当时格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉开口，显得有些尴尬的样子。“没什么。你唱歌很好听。”然后，她一言不发地向格朗泰尔伸出了手。

要说她们俩这是舞蹈实在言过其实。安灼拉显然不懂舞步。她们做的只是拥抱着对方，一起摆动着身子，格朗泰尔继续唱着。

“ _带我听听木星和火星上的春天（Let me hear what Spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…）……_ ”格朗泰尔现在唱道，还在办公室难以形容的地毯上即兴跳了一小段。

切斯特在转角出现。“格朗泰尔，你是刚到吗？”他说，“你迟到了。”

“我知道，”格朗泰尔说，用的是仅仅四十五分钟前安灼拉刚刚亲吻过的嘴唇。那就像是一场太过美好的梦，除了当晚格朗泰尔已经有了计划，还有一个吻痕，就在锁骨下方，被工作时穿的女式衬衫遮得严严实实。切斯特从她身边走过。“ _换而言之，请握紧我的手（In other words, hold my hand）……_ ”

“某人很高兴啊，”切斯特说，他转过头来，脸上的表情名义上是微笑，实则是冷笑，“终于找到了个好小伙吗？”

格朗泰尔笑得如在梦中。“不是哦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在二十世纪五十年代还有女性依然需要穿束腰（corset）。而束胸（Girdles），尽管很多人都觉得它不舒服，但被视为比束腰更舒服的东西，而且[“在二十世纪五十年代穿裙子甚至是一些裤子都被要求穿内衣”](https://vintagedancer.com/1950s/1950s-lingerie/)。我写格朗泰尔穿浴袍是为了性张力还是因为我不用写她诱惑地脱掉束胸？历史谜题啦！
> 
> 孩子们，没有什么比要写一场双方也许都没有学习过如何称呼自己身体部位的性爱场景更可怕的了。我真的对当时人们对舔阴（cunnilingus）时会用的词进行过研究，感谢[这条资源](https://io9.gizmodo.com/three-timelines-of-slang-terms-for-having-sex-from-135-1608522982)，但最后觉得如果用进去的话会分散读者注意力，所以决定就简单地在这项事情上打擦边球。
> 
> Del Martin与Phyllis Lyon，DOB早期的两位关键人物，在2004年结婚，当时她们均已年逾八十。这是旧金山的第一起同性恋婚姻，同年加利福尼亚法院宣告这场婚姻无效。之后她们在2008年6月16日结婚，不久之后Martin去世。
> 
> Kaye Ballard在1954年第一次演唱后来被称为“Fly Me to the Moon”的歌曲。您可以在[这里](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxrws7omOHQ)听到。
> 
> 【译者注：这篇文里我个人力所能及找出来的不好翻的谐音双关梗标出了英文，如果还有遗漏或是我理解错的感谢告知（鞠躬）。】


End file.
